The Kurosaki Brothers
by animedesert10
Summary: Closer then it seems, the Kurosaki Brothers face many challenges their last year together. Ichigo dating a teacher. Shiro acting like a whore. Kyo being responsible. And Rei chasing after his dream. Will they be able to hold on? Or will their family be torn apart? Rated M for lemons. Read the introduction!
1. Introduction

_**HELLO READERS AND WELCOME TO MY NEW CHAPTER STORY! I'M SUPER EXCITED FOR THIS ONE! I decided that making an informational page for this story was a good idea because I need to verify a couple of things before we jump right in!**_

**The Kurosaki Brothers**

Okay, for starters this idea is based after a YouTube video called **Triple berry Au Lait**. When I saw this video I was completely mind-blown and the characters were so adorable. For those who have not seen it yet it's about Ichigo and his Hollow, Hichigo, except he was turned into a set of triplets. So the video was about Ichigo and his brothers, displaying how close they really were.

I _**SERIOUSLY **_recommend you guys watch it, because if you are into hard yaoi you would definitely like it! But if you don't and you do read this fanfic, watch the first 30 seconds meeting the characters and getting to know who they are.

So let me provide you with the information about this story:

**Summary: **Closer then it seems, the Kurosaki Brothers face many challenges their last year together. Ichigo dating a teacher. Shiro acting like a whore. Kyo being responsible. And Rei chasing after his dream. Will they be able to hold on? Or will their family be torn apart?

**WARNINGS! **This story is rated **M** for **Yaoi, boyxboy, lemons (sexual content), family relationship (brotherxbrother), rape, violence, blood, heartache, language, teacher-student relationships, family tension, and fights (verbal) –**If you HATE any of these themes, this story is probably not for you. _SO TURN AROUND!_

**Characters:** Since **Triple berry Au Lait**, splits Hichigo into three people, I want to introduce them to you, along with my additional adding's. These are the four MC's:

Rei: Oldest triplet, graduated, age 18, responsible

Kyo: Middle triplet, senor, age 18, care-free yet not

Shiro: Youngest triplet, senor, age 18, smartass

Ichigo: Youngest brother, sophomore, age 16, cute and innocent _**(Ichigo isn't his usual masculine and hunky-self, he's a young boy with a girlish figure, adorable and sensitive. OOC)**_

**Pairings:**Multiple characters in this story so of course they've got to have partners! I didn't want to give all the pairings, you're just going to have to read and find out!

Rei x Kyo x Shiro x Ichigo

Rei x ?

Kyo x Ulquiorra

Ichigo x Renji

Ichigo x ?

Shiro x Grimmjow

Shiro x ?

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Bleach or the YouTube video **Triple Berry Au Lait** and its scenes, DO NOT belong to me. This video was my inspiration and helped me write out this story and I did borrow the scenes from the video that I will mention later on.

_**Alright ladies and gentlemen I think that is all I need to tell you. The introduction kind of gave away some of the surprises but believe me there is plenty more. I GAVE YOU ALL THE WARNINGS INSIDE OF THIS STORY, NOW IT IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO TURN AROUND AND PRETEND LIKE YOU NEVER EVER SAW THIS STORY! I AM DEAD SERIOUS, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! To all my other readers, I appreciate you reading this and hope you enjoy another one of my stories. So click on the button and start reading, **__**The Kurosaki Brothers!**_


	2. The Kurosaki Brothers

_**So I hope you guys read the little prologue in the beginning to give you an idea of what the story is about and what to expect.**_

_**I thank those for staying and peaking an interest to this story. The outline took me a while to do and took about eleven pages front to back. Hopefully my hard work shows and you guys enjoy the story as much I do.**_

_**Okay no more talking; you guys probably want to read now, but first.**_

**WARNING:** Small touching in the beginning and brother x brother love, nothing too serious though and cussing.

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters of Bleach and the YouTube video: Tripleberry Au Lait does not belong to me. I did however borrow the beginning scene to help me write this chapter, but the credit does not belong to me. I did make a couple of changes though.

_**Okay, well enjoy the first chapter!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Kurosaki Brothers**

* * *

_***Ichigo's P.O.V***_

_The bed underneath me began to shift, the weight of someone else with me on the bed. I was laying on my back, my eyes closed, and my breathing easy. A figure came face to face with me, holding themselves up on their hands. I could not see it, but knew their lips curled into a devilish smile._

_Their breath soon touched my lips and before I knew it, their mouth was glued to mine, pulling me into a soft and gentle kiss. My lips reacted on their own, following in sync with the others, my voice creating small moans to show my pleasure. Before I realized it, they moved to my neck, my lips falling open when their wet appendage touched my sensitive spot. The exciting pleasure washed over my frame making me forget how I had no idea who this person was._

_A hand slipped under my t-shirt, running along my slim, flat stomach and to my chest. The warmth pending from their hand was pleasant, two fingers dancing around one of my nipples before pinching the nub. My body arched up into the other persons, their lips to my ear, whispering my name, "Ichigo."_

I tossed and turned in my sheets, the comfort of my dream keeping me from waking up. The sound of morning caught my ears and slowly my eyes began to open. No doubt I was still tired but this was the time I normally got up, so I could get ready for school.

Fragments of my dream began to play in my head, but what seemed odd was how it seemed so real. My body was hot underneath the covers, the touch of the mysterious person still lingering on my flesh. It seemed real, almost TOO real. But, hey, a dream is a dream.

With a yawn, I rolled onto my back, arching to stretch. When I felt my stomach press against something I opened my brown eyes and let out a small yelp. The figure above me smiled casually, "Oh, you're awake. Good morning Ichi."

It took a moment before the words could form, "Good morning nii-chan. What are…?" But before I could finish my sentence, his mouth devoured mine into a hungry kiss. This was one of the ways we said good morning to one another, except I did this will all my brothers, so it wasn't really anything special.

That's right I said ALL my brothers. There are three of them in total and their triplets. This was Kyo he was the middle triplet and kind of the odd man out, or so I thought. He was more independent and could be both responsibly and a smartass. On top of that, he looked nothing like the other two, having his ears pierced more than three times on each side and having an eye-patch over his left eye due to some incident when we were kids. He says pirates got him, but of course I don't believe that.

My brothers and I were very close and when I mean close, I mean _VERY_ close. We definitely don't act like most brothers do when they want to show affection. Instead of a high-five or a pat on the back we get very adjacent and personal. It's more or less with me though. I've never seen them act so lovey with each other. They love each other and all but they _do_ things with me, I normally don't see them do it to each other.

…We'll see what I mean…

His blue tongue explored every inch of my mouth before leaving me gasping for air, the heat rushing to my cheeks. He smiled down at me and placed another kiss on my forehead, looking into my brown eyes. I couldn't help but blush, I thought he was cute after all.

Finally, I got back to asking my question, "What are you doing here?" He grinned before placing a hand on my stomach, "It's my turn to wake ya. You seemed so peaceful in your sleep, I couldn't help myself."

My brother's hand grabbed the fabric of my shirt, traveling down to my sleep pants and entering. When I felt his finger slide over my underpants, I shrieked nervously, broke our lips apart, and rolled onto my stomach, "What are you doing!?"

He replied simply, "Helpin' you get dressed." The contact we just had made me think of my dream and soon I realized it wasn't just a dream. I was actually being touched!

His palm slide alongside my butt and I yelped again, "No it's alright I can do it myself!" He shrugged his shoulders and started to peel my pants off, "It wouldn't really make a difference."

After a moment of playing tug-a-war, I managed to lock him out my room, pushing my body against the wood. He chuckled and laughed, saying he would see me downstairs in a bit. I took a deep breath, glad I won the battle and walked to my bathroom.

As I was saying before I have three brothers and they compete to wake me up in the morning, but now they agreed to all take turns and share me equally, not that I really had a say in that. That was my brother Kyo, so that meant Shiro and Rei were already downstairs.

My brother Rei was the oldest and the most responsible. He looks out for me like a guardian and is known for his perfect record. His long pretty hair makes him look really cute too. He wasn't always like that though. He changed eventually and decided to act like the big brother he was supposed to be. I told him over and over again that I forgave him, but he still has a rough time accepting it.

The youngest triplet, Shiro, he's a completely different story. You could say he's the opposite of Rei, although he has brains too. He's such a smartass and is enjoying his youth to the fullest before he graduates. Rei is constantly worried about him, but Shiro being Shiro, just says everything will be fine and things will work out. It's actually amazing to see when he's right about that.

Turning on the shower water, I grabbed my towels and closed the door. Fearing anyone of them could come up and help me get ready; I figured I'd better hurry, before they cause me to go school with a very noticeable limp.

* * *

_***Third person P.O.V.***_

The middle triplet came jogging down the stairs, using the rail to make a U-turn and head into the kitchen to join his other twins, "Yo! Ichigo's up." Rei stood by the kitchen counter next to the refrigerator while Shiro sat at the little island in the middle, smiling as usual, "Took ya long enough. I was startin' ta wonder if I should go up there."

Kyo only laughed and took his seat. "Did you leave any marks on him?" Rei asked concern in his voice. The middle twin shrugged his shoulders playfully, "You'll have to see for yourself. He didn't seem to mind if he I did."

Rei gave an annoyed sigh and crossed his arms, "What have I told you about…"

"Oh put a sock in it Rei," Shiro said with his mischievous voice, "We all know wha' ya said and do we really care? Ya would do the same ta our Ichi-berry and ya know it."

The oldest triplet glared at his younger twin annoyed with his attitude but learned to get used to it and not cause a scene. If he really cared, he would have done so by now, but with him being the mature one, Rei kept his composure and ignored his brother's _adorable_ attitude.

Ichigo came down the stairs, yawning and rubbing his eyes. His body still felt asleep despite his greeting for the new day. He loved it how his brothers were always awake before him. The morning was always so lively when they were all awake. They really were inseparable.

Walking into the kitchen, Ichigo announced he was awake, surprised when a hand grabbed his chin and pulled him into a soft lip lock. He returned the kiss instantly, seeing the face of his brother when he pulled away, "Good morning Ichigo."

Said boy blushed, "Good morning Shiro nii-chan." Before he could say anything else, a pair of arms wrapped around his fragile frame and pulled him close, the pair of lips falling sweetly on his cheek, "Good morning Ichigo." Under his brother's eyes, his blush grew darker, "Good morning Rei nii-chan."

The oldest triplet however did not let go and trailed the kisses downward on his brother's neck, the boy slightly making noise from the ticklish feeling. Ichigo opened his mouth to protest saying he was going to be late for school despite how early he woke up. Time flew by whenever they were playing with him. However Shiro spoke up first, grabbing Rei's hands telling him to stop, "And ya wanna complain about us keepin' him. I think ya need ta let go."

Rei looked over his brother's face, seeing how irritated and annoyed he was and a bit of jealousy mixed in, but none the less respected his wish and let go.

"Anything else, you wanna say Shiro?" Rei asked, his tone aggravated, "I know that can't be it." Ichigo felt the tension between them and moved out the way, standing next to his brother Kyo, who wrapped an arm around him.

Shiro always had a problem with Rei. Ever since of his mistake, Shiro never forgave him although Ichigo did. He would tease him for time to time, saying it was nothing more then joke, but knew his words hurt. Ichigo begged him to stop, but Shiro promised just a little while longer.

The youngest triplet only smiled and kissed his brother on the cheek, "Nothin' at all." The orange-haired boy exhaled his held in breath in relief, thinking he should head to school now so he could be there early. He always met his friends at the front gate and never got tired of spending time with them.

He gave Kyo a kiss and disappeared down the hall, grabbing his backpack. "I'm headed off to school now!" Ichigo yelled. The triplets' yelled backed in unison, hearing the door shut. "And you guys should be off as well," Rei said. Shiro only laughed, "How do ya know we don' ditch?" The oldest triplet narrowed his yellow eyes, "I wouldn't be surprised. Kyo, red or green?"

Kyo shrugged his shoulders, his backpack already on, "Green. I'm craving something sweet!" Rei tossed him the apple. Kyo smirked, "Thanks bro. See ya later." Rei dropped the other apple into Shiro's waiting palm, "Don't be late."

"Not unless I get a kiss first," the younger replied a devilish smirk playing on his lips. The older triplet sighed and looked at him. He was always like this; an attention whore. It didn't matter who gave it to him as long as he got it. Shiro was still the youngest alongside Ichigo and all of their attention did in fact go to the orange haired boy, but still sometimes it was just too much.

"No," Rei simply replied.

"Why not? Out of all the shit ya do wit' Ichi, ya can' give me one simple kiss?" Shiro countered. Rei sighed to his brother's request wondering why in the hell in asked for such attention, but in the end granted his wish once again.

Rei placed the kiss on his younger's cheek, "Have a good day." Shiro pouted cutely, "Oh come on, ya can do so much better then tha'" The young albino closed the space between him and his brother, reached up and sealed their lips together, along with wrapping his arms around his neck. Rei resisted but in the end, placed his hands on his brother's hips and returned the caress back, mixing his lips with his brother's. Shiro's voice began to hum.

Pulling away and smirking at his brother, Shiro gave him a wink before disappearing from the house, "Love ya, bro." Hearing the front door close for the third time, Rei crossed his arms and rolled his yellow eyes to his brother's gesture, thinking of how much of a pain in the ass he really was.

Rei began to clean up the mess in the kitchen, grabbing the dishes and throwing them into the sink. He graduated his junior year and took the responsibility as the stay home mom. He loved his brothers and did what he could to take care of them, with their parents gone so much somebody had to step up and take charge.

He didn't mind it so much though. Despite Kyo's switched personality, Shiro's constant teasing, and Ichigo being his cute and adorable self, he was glad he had brothers like them.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Chapter one complete and done! This chapter was an introduction to the characters and gives some of their backstory. As you can tell we are going to have some fun with Shiro and Rei since these two seem to butt heads the most.**_

_**I hope you guys liked this chapter and look forward to the next one, which includes some of the stuff I mentioned earlier. We get to meet Ichigo's high school life and see what he and his brothers are up too.**_

_**Till next readers! Bye!**_


	3. Soul Reaper High School

_**Hey readers and welcome to chapter 2! I hope the story still peaks your interest because from here on out the drama gets better and better. Well not better, but very dramatic and some of it pretty bad.**_

_**Okay, well I should close my mouth before I give away the surprises. And let's start reading! But got to give the warnings before we start!**_

**WARNINGS: **Small yaoi in the middle: boy x boy and later lemon, yaoi, threesome: bother x brother x brother and cussing.

**Disclaimer:** *copy and paste*

_**Now that we covered all of that, you still have the option to turn around, nothing is stopping you. To my other viewers hope you like this chapter!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Soul Reaper High**

* * *

Ichigo made his way through the front of Soul Reaper High School, waving goodbye to his friends and heading to his locker. All four brothers attended this school, this being his sophomore year while his brothers, their last year. What he loved, besides his amazing friends, was the fact all four of them had a title in this school.

Ichigo was known for his cuteness and brains, sometimes people naming him the second Rei. Kyo was more of the laid back type and was known for his fun and wild times. Rei held the title of intelligent student, charming personality and cute looks. Shiro, on the other hand, despite his brains, was known as the school whore and he was okay with that. He claims to have gotten around a lot but in reality, he's only slept with two people, not adding his younger brother.

They all had their own group of friends and own school lives. Of course they said hi to one another, but they agreed to only mingle in each other's lives when it was necessary and if anything they only mixed in with Ichigo's. He was too cute and adorable to resist, someone had to be there to protect him.

He said hi to people in the hallway as he traveled to his locker. It may have only been his second year but he loved this school more than anything. The people were nice, the campus was clean and the teachers actually made learning fun.

He breezed through his freshman year, thinking the classes would be hard and needing to step his game up. Shiro and Kyo said freshman year was nothing but a bunch of fun and games and although it was necessary to learn, there was nothing wrong with having fun. Rei would have objected to this but even he could not lie, he had a blast his first year too, while keeping his grades up.

It might not have looked it, but Shiro and Kyo actually cared about grades, they just made it seem like they were dumb.

Acing his classes last year, Ichigo was put into more advanced classes, the work actually challenging for him, but not too hard. If anything he liked the challenge. It was fun to learn new things and help others if they needed it. He hated to brag, but he was pretty smart.

His first class was art with the teacher Gin Ichimaru. Ichigo had to admit he was a bit scared of the man when he saw the way he smiled. It matched that of a clowns and he found it odd he could do that all day and when he frowned it was only out of playful sarcasm. His nickname was 'the fox'; it seemed to match him pretty well. The boy was an artistic one so he loved the class; Gin actually gave him a couple tips, sometimes giving him ideas on what to draw next. He would get up close and personal, talking about 'private lessons' or saying they should 'create' art together. Ichigo knew his teacher was only joking…or so he hoped.

His next class, with the most handsome teacher every girl had a crush on, was accelerated chemistry with Sosuke Aizen. Even Ichigo had to admit, he could feel the heat inside of him when Aizen smiled at him and gave him his soft chocolate eyes. The class was challenging but it was even more challenging having such a good-looking teacher with a velvet voice. He was always kind and friendly, answering any question and doing his best to help. It was rare to see him angry and if so it was a danger zone. He had a dominate attitude when it came to taking charge and when he meant business, he meant business. But by the end of the day Ichigo would always leave the room with a smile on his cute face.

P.E. was his next class with Kenpachi Zaraki, but before he headed there, he was going to his locker to put away his books. Gin taught an amazing lesson about their next project and Aizen with another lesson about the elements. He sounded like a nerd but he prized learning. He had to admit P.E. may not have been his favorite class but it still was fun. The only problem was his teacher, who worked them like dogs, sometimes his legs feeling like jelly after a couple minutes of exercise, but the brothers claimed he'd lose his girlish figure and since he didn't take the class freshman year it seemed only fair.

He placed his chemistry book on the top shelf, moving around his stuff to make sure nothing was there he needed. The gym had a locker room, so most of his belongings were in there, sometimes removing them when Rei asked so he could wash them. His brother would make the perfect mother just minus the fact of him being a boy.

"Hey Ichigo!"

Said boy looked into the crowd, seeing someone wave their hand in the air to get his attention. He was a red-head carrying a sports bag. Ichigo smiled when he saw his face, the figure maneuvering around the crowd and making his way to the teen, "Hey Renji."

Renji Abarai, a junior with a talent to play soccer. He was a cute seventeen year old with his long red-hair and a body with rock hard abs thanks to his days at practice and other outside exercises. His smile was adorable, his attitude cool, and his hair was begging to be touched! Ichigo couldn't help himself but blush at the upperclassmen.

Said boy smiled back, "Hey strawberry. Is it just me or are the halls really crowded today?"

"I told you not to call me that anymore," Ichigo pouted and blushed immediately. He closed his locker, hugging his book to his chest, "so, how is your day going?"

"Mine?" the red-head questioned, leaning against the lockers and running a hand through his silky hair, "Pretty good actually. I hand practice early this morning, so I'm a little exhausted."

Ichigo laughed, "Coach Hitsugaya putting you through some tough practice?"

"No," Renji answered with some shock in his tone, "Coach Yoruichi. For a history teacher she really knows her stuff. My muscles are sore!"

"Want me to rub them during lunch?" the orange-haired boy asked, "I'm pretty good with my hands." Renji only smirked and leaned forward, his height towering over the sophomore, "I know Ichigo. I was thinking the same thing."

Said boy blushed from the closeness and noticed how emptied the halls looked, "Oh! We should probably be getting to class. Are you going to be late?" The junior shook his head, "Nah, I've got to run an errand for a teacher. See you at lunch?"

Ichigo nodded with a smile, a pair of lips on his suddenly. He looked at his boyfriend and blushed brightly. "Took you by surprise huh?" Renji asked, grinning at his sophomore's blush. "Just a little bit," Ichigo lied.

"Here let me try again," Renji said and grabbed Ichigo's chin pushing it up and lightly kissing him. The teen was left breathless from the small caress, his heart pounding in his chest. Renji gave him a smirk before leaving, Ichigo watching him disappear.

The relationship they had was more than just friends. Ichigo hated keeping it a secret, but he had no idea how his brothers would feel if he told them. All of his friends knew and encouraged him, promising they would keep silent too. He was going to caution Renji about the public affection, but knew his brothers were on the other side of the campus. He was going to tell them, but just not now.

The teen turned around, his mind still in the clouds as he began to stroll to his class. His mind was pulled off of his boyfriend when his phone vibrated, the boy reaching for it and flipping it open _"Where r ya?" –Shiro. _Ichigo raised an eyebrow to the question, wondering why he asked, _"Near the boys' bathroom in building 1."_

He jumped when arms wrapped around his waist, his brother's laughter in his ear, "I was standin' behind ya for a while."

"I'm surprised ya didn't see him Ichi," another voice said. Kyo stepped in front of him, his hands shoved into his pockets.

Ichigo looked at his brothers, their presence normal. He was used to them being in places he was despite having completely different schedules, "We should really be in class."

"But," Shiro answered, his hot breath in Ichigo's ear, his blue tongue licking the shell while his hand smoothed over his stomach, "I passed by the sex E.D. class an' thought about ya. Kyo even came wit' me." Said twin grabbed his brother's hand pulling him closer to the boys' bathroom. Ichigo's heart skipped, his voice in panic, "Right now!? On campus!? But…but…"

"Relax Ichi," Kyo cooed, "You make it sound like we haven't done this before."

"Or haven't gotten caught," Shiro added, pushing his younger brother along. The sophomore was wondering if there was a way to escape his brother's hold; they were persistent and never took no for an answer, especially not from him. He knew Rei would object to this, but even he told him, Shiro and Kyo (mainly Shiro) would just laugh it off and say he did not leave too many marks. In the end he was just glad the hallway and bathroom were vacant.

"Wait a minute…guys…" Ichigo whined. Shiro went into the stall first, dragging his younger brother with him and seating him in his lap as he got comfortable on the toilet. Kyo followed next, shutting the door and trapping them inside. He felt a tug on his shirt and turned to see Ichigo blushing furiously, "Just…don't leave too many marks…"

Kyo smiled and grabbed his brother's chin, kissing his nose first as a promise and then to his lips, their fun just beginning. The youngest triplet discarded his brother's bag, opening his jacket and shirt, his hands roaming as they pleased.

Kyo kissed his brother gingerly, massaging his lips against his and occasionally biting. Ichigo moaned sleepishly, a tongue sweeping over the back of his neck as hands touched his thin chest and stomach. Shiro caught a nipple in his hand and twisted the nub, giving his older brother the chance to slide his tongue inside, Ichigo's cry ringing in their ears.

Ichigo did not bother to fight the muscle in his mouth and pushed his own against it, his small sounds echoing. Shiro nibbled and sucked on Ichigo's soft skin, leaving vanish-able marks as he asked, but could not resist and had to at least leave one. He ran his blue tongue over the skin and sank his teeth in, Ichigo's voice picking up volume.

"Did you leave a mark, Shiro?" Kyo asked, grinning down at him.

"I tried," he smirked back, "he's goin' ta need another one though." "I think you're right," Kyo replied, staring into his brother's haze-y brown eyes, "what do you say, Ichi?"

Ichigo barely had a chance to answer, a loud moan escaping his mouth, when Shiro gave him a firm squeeze. Shiro spoke in a teasing tone, "He's already hard. Should we tease him some more?"

The older triplet examined their brother's face, a light pink color over his nose and his breath uneasy. It was cute to see his lips parted and face red but if they kept him for another day, he was sure to get a detention sooner or later, "Nah, let's make this short and quick…but we could have a bit more fun."

"Ya read my mind," Shiro smiled and continued to fondle their brother through his pants. Ichigo felt the blood rush to his length, his hips moving desperately around to escape being touched and making noise. He could not lie, he did like it when his brothers played with him, he just wished they'd pick a different time and place to do it.

Kyo began caressing his neck, his tongue dancing around on the flesh while his hands worked on getting his pants open. Ichigo moaned when his shaft was pulled free from its confines, a white hand belonging to Shiro working him up and down. The sophomore felt the bump against his bottom; his hips rubbing down on it purposely to hear his brother release his own moans and groans.

Shiro pushed him from his lap for a minute, undoing his own pants and freeing his own aching length just waiting to be buried into Ichi's tight little ass. Kyo had Ichigo by his chin again, moving his head to the side, so he could continue to ravish his neck, doing his best to not leave a mark. The last thing he wanted was to have Rei chew him out about it. He could not disregard the strain in his pants and took Ichigo's hands to give himself the attention he required.

The younger triplet pulled the lube from the bag on the floor, proud Ichigo actually kept it with him. It was their emergence bottle, just in case they weren't in the house and needed some. The brother's carried their own bottle as well, but their bags were dropped off in their classrooms, Ichigo being a smart boy for keeping his close.

He released a groan as he coated his cock with the cold substance, covering himself from base to tip, since he planned to stuff his little brother's ass. Shiro grabbed onto his slender hips and pulled him back, Ichigo tensing up when he felt the cold tip touch his entrance, "Ready Ichi?"

Said boy bit his lip to keep himself quiet but released a loud cry as his brother pushed the tip in and slammed all the way inside. The teen's body shook from the push, his walls squeezing down on his brother. Shiro was in heaven being buried deep inside, the warmth crushing his cock in pleasure.

Ichigo's breathing became uneasy, Kyo noticing and grabbing his chin, "Ya got to be quieter then that Ichi. Here, let's keep your mouth busy huh?" The senor pressed his back to the stall door, Ichigo's body bent so his mouth could swallow the shaft in front of him. Kyo hummed under his breath when his length was inside the warm mouth, Ichigo's tongue already going to work.

"This isn' as much fun without Rei being here too, huh?" Shiro commented, "It was a tight space wit' the four of us squeezing in here."

"Less talking, more fucking," Kyo replied, his voice changing volumes, "any longer and one of us is going to draw attention." Shiro smirked, "Will it be ya, Kyo? Ya seemed to be getting louder and louder."

The triplet smirked back, bending down and grabbing his brother by the back of his neck, pulling him into a quick kiss, "Start moving that ass of yours. Ichi hates being neglected for so long."

Shiro didn't need to be told twice and moved their brother's hips up and down in slow and teasing thrusts. Ichigo's voice hummed around the cock in his mouth, the vibrations riding Kyo's spine and making his body shake with pleasure.

Shiro bounced the hips playfully on his lap, the scorching heat, building up the pleasure in the tip of his length. Ichigo moaned with every thrust, his lower half feeling the full effects of the pleasure coursing all around in his frame.

He continued to lick and suck on the treat in his mouth, his hand gripping the base, and squeezing the flesh from time to time. Kyo put a hand in his carrot colored hair, the sensations piling up in his cock.

It was not enough for Shiro, he wanted to hear his younger brother scream his name, hear his moans bounce off the walls and echo throughout the room. His grasp tightened, his hips thrusting up and smashing into the burning hole. Ichigo couldn't help the moan erupting from his throat, releasing his brother in the process.

Kyo was going to push him back on, but Shiro stopped him, "Let him talk for a while Kyo. His voice is music ta my ears." The pleasure swam through the teen's body his temperature rising and his body pulsing. He continued to move his hand up and down, hoping to still satisfy his brother, while he got the air knocked out of his lungs, "Ah…ah…nii-chan…ah…"

"Yes Ichigo?" Shiro asked with a teasing voice, his thrusts all the way to the hilt. He loved his brother's voice moaning and screaming, the sound his inspiration to keep giving him more. Kyo was worried about the noise level, but let Shiro have his fun; he also loved to hear their bother free those delicious moans.

His hips crashed up, knocking into the target, really making his brother cry out and scream his name, "Shiro!" His mind registered the intense sensation; the pleasure spiking through his body and making him crave for more. His legs felt like jelly, the beating his bottom was getting promising him, he would have a shaky walk. He was just grateful they were at school and not at home. His brothers were plenty creative; they had a million possibilities when they were locked together in that house.

"What is it Ichi?" Shiro teased, stopping his movements, to hear his little brother's panting, "Want me ta hit it again?" Ichigo did not reply, instead his chocolate eyes fell to the floor, a brighter blush sweeping across his nose. Shiro was waiting for him to plead, to beg to be fucked until his throat went dry. When the younger triplet did not get the response he wanted, he started his thrusting again, this time purposely angling his hips and missing his pleasure point completely.

Ichigo was getting desperate, throwing his hips back, hoping his brother would hit it and make stars appear before his eyes. His sounds were getting louder, the noise bouncing off the restroom walls. They got caught seven times before and Ichigo was going to make it eight if he didn't keep himself under control; the rule more or less though applied to Shiro.

Kyo reached for his brother's chin, pulling it up and closing the space between their faces, "You gotta be quieter Ichigo. Here, let's keep your mouth busy again." Kyo gave him a quick kiss before putting his mouth back to the tip of his cock, a throaty moan escaping his own when he was covered back in the moist heat.

As much as the older Kurosaki loved to see his brother's face twisted in sweet pleasure, they needed to stop their session and get back to class.

"You mind going faster, Shiro?" he asked, his tone suppressing any raising moans, "You can't last much longer, either." And Kyo was right, Shiro was at his limit, he could feel the white substance leak from his shaft, waiting to blast out and drown them in ecstasy. Ichigo's walls were squeezing him tight, his moans working Kyo's cock and making him close to the edge too.

Shiro freed a moan, the idea of release an encouraging thought, "Alright, alright." Finding a way to his feet, Shiro stood nice and tall, a firm grip on his brother's hips before he shoved forward, his pace hard and fast. The sound of skin on skin mixed in their cries and moans, the moment of ecstasy a couple more seconds away.

Ichigo released first, the liquid covering the floor. Shiro came around the same time as Kyo, Ichigo's walls swallowing him up and forcing the hot substance to coat his insides, while Kyo's covered his hands and face. All of them stood there for a moment, the breath returning to them as they let the air fill their lungs. They were glad the bathroom vents turned on to air out of the musky scent.

* * *

"So wha' do ya say if people ask?" Shiro questioned his face in front of his younger brothers. Ichigo had his eyes to the ground, embarrassed he even had a mark to begin with, "A sharp corner hit my neck…"

"An' wha' do ya say when Rei asks?"

The blush grew brighter on his face, the heat rushing, "That Kyo-nii and Shiro-nii fucked me in the bathroom like a girl again." The words escaped his mouth slowly, his nerves causing him to pause every now and again. Dirty talk was not one of his talent and he hated when Shiro made it sound like he was handled like a girl.

With a satisfied smirked, Shiro looked to his older brother, "Wha' do ya think? Does tha' sound good enough?" Kyo slapped him on the shoulder lightly, Shiro chuckling to his twin bothered and annoyed, "Have you made your point?" His gold eyes turned to their blushing brother, "Do ya want one of us ta walk with you ta class?"

Ichigo shook his head, pushing his books closer to his chest, "No, it's okay. You don't have to be later, then you already are."

"I doubt Shiro gives a shit," Kyo replied, "what's one more tardy ta him?" Said twin shrugged his shoulders in agreement, thinking about how many absences he did have in that class, which was actually three.

"But if ya say so." The second oldest triplet walked over to the orange haired boy, ruffling his hair with such affection, "See later, okay kiddo? Make sure ta get an ice pack if your legs start hurting." Ichigo smiled brightly, his brother's affection warming his innocent heart, "Okay."

Shiro moved to give him a hug, kissing his forehead, "Let me know, if ya wan' ta play again. I can miss another period." Kyo grabbed his twin by the collar and dragged him behind, making sure to drop him off before he returned to his class.

Ichigo chuckled to see Shiro struggle and once they disappeared down the hall, he turned the opposite direction, taking a deep breath. His legs didn't hurt so much; the boys are a lot more extra careful when it comes to sex in public, but they did still kind of hurt.

He let out another sigh, hoping Mr. Kenpachi had nothing rough planned for the day.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**And that my readers concludes chapter two. It was a lot shorter than the outline looked, but I did manage to spread the yaoi across four pages, yeah me! I think I'm getting better at them, I still don't think I can write them all the time, but I definitely think they come out better now.**_

_**So what do you think so far? Have you picked your favorite triplet yet? Believe me, what they do and what happens to them has you jump back and forth**__**, but I love them all equally, well okay maybe not equally since Rei goes first!**_

_**Okay, so let's move to chapter three where we meet the rest of Ichigo's teachers and Kyo and Rei go shopping together!**_

_**See you later gators!**_


	4. Soul Reaper High School Pt2

_**Hey ladies and gentlemen (if guys are reading this) and welcome to chapter three **__*takes a bow.* __**The chapter where things happen, haha.**_

_**I finally remembered the word used to describe something like this: incest! If I spelled that right, yeah my teacher was talking about it and sparked my memories because my friend said the same thing and so on.**_

_**Okay, so if you guys hate the story so far, you still have the option to TURN AROUND and NEVER look at this again. I'm not forcing you to read it, okay? There will be plenty more yaoi, lemons, and incest scenes (that are pretty small, now that I think about it) coming along. SO YES YOU HAVE BEEN CAUTIONED!**_

_**Alrighty then, let's jump into chapter three and see how Ichigo spends the rest of his day and how Rei makes Kyo go shopping with him.**_

**WARNING!: **Small yaoi, guys kissing in a car.

**Disclaimer:** *copy and paste*

_**Okay, my job is done. Hope you enjoy this chapter viewers!**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Soul Reaper High Pt.2**

* * *

Just as he hoped wouldn't happen, Mr. Kenpachi had a vigorous exercise planned for his class and of course he was no acceptation. He tried not to walk into class with a limp and stood nice and tall. Either he wasn't good at pretending or he walked in too many times late and Mr. Kenpachi figured he was in a bad condition.

All the exercises he had to endure involved his legs. There were the jumping jacks, Ichigo only doing fifteen instead of the requirement. Next came the squats, then the lounging, then the running. Shiro even popped his head, able to escape another class and see if he was alright. And to also have a chat with his teacher. Ichigo prayed the period would be over; he would have even gotten down on one knee if he had too.

And as a reward Mr. Kenpachi, the strongest well-built man on campus, gave him a slap on the back, the impact sending him a couple steps forward. Anymore abuse and he was really going to need that ice-pack.

He smiled like he always did, not showing the horrible aching expression his legs felt and went to his P.E. locker to change for lunch. The orange-haired teen was more than ready to go to lunch; he needed the break from classes and the time to sit down with his friends to chat for a bit.

There were two lunch periods, each a mixture of all the grades and lasting for half an hour. He had first lunch, while Kyo and Shiro had second; he rarely saw them at all, probably because students in class weren't able to leave until it was their turn. Not even Kyo or Shiro could break that rule.

What made it even better, besides all of his friends being there, Renji was there too. It was the perfect time to spend with his boyfriend without fearing getting caught by his brothers. His friends promised to keep it secret, but they didn't promise not to tease him about it.

Catching up with Renji at the spot they always met, they dropped of their things and headed for the cafeteria. Rei recommended he make Ichigo's lunch for him, since sometimes the food was barely edible, but his brother declined. Ichigo only ate from the sandwich bar and promised his older brother he would always get some type of fruit and drink white milk. Even when he couldn't see him, Rei was always looking out for him.

They boys grabbed their lunch, Renji taking his boyfriend's hand to lead him out the crowd and to their table. Already his friends were there, sitting in their natural spots and laughing like no tomorrow. All of them were sophomores although Chad and Uryuu could probably past for juniors.

On the opposite side of him sat Rukia, Orihime and Chad. Rukia loved to talk, but not as much as Orihime who also loved sweets and made the most…_creative_…desserts. Chad just sat there like a stone, sometimes pitching into the conversation or talking with Renji about soccer since they practiced together. Ichigo was glad his friends welcomed him with open arms.

On his side, Uryuu sat with him, normally talking to Rukia and teaching her how to sew since she wanted to make her brother a new scarf. Her brother was actually a teacher here and she always left with him. He was kind of a worry wart or as Rukia like to say he was just bossy like that.

They greeted him like they always did, the boys taking their seats and greeting them back. Ichigo was glad to get off his legs and take a rest. He wasn't completely limping, but he couldn't help but add some hobble into his step. Renji noticed and asked if he was alright, the concern for his boyfriend showing on his face. Ichigo reassured him he was fine, saying gym was really rough today.

Renji only nodded, kissing the top of his head and gently grabbing his legs to put over his own. Ichigo released a sigh, leaning into his boyfriend as the red-head lightly rubbed the soreness away in his thighs. Ichigo was overflowing with joy, a blush showing on his face. He had the best boyfriend in the world and he was all his.

Orihime ruined his sweet moment when she giggled, placing her new pink camera on them, "Aww, you two are so cute. Ichigo I'm so jealous." The table had a lace pattern for a platform giving her the opportunity to move the camera and zoom in on the action going on under the table.

"Don't be recording this Orihime," Ichigo wined, ready to jump over the table and snatch it away from her. The orange haired girl laughed nervously, pushing the stop button, "of course not." She placed the option back onto photos and continued snapping away. The minute she got that thing, she followed them around twenty-four/seven, taking pictures of every little thing. She was as bad as Shiro when he got his hands on it, saying they should leave her some footage that would really leave her damaged for life. After that Rei never trusted him with the camera and always hid it from him.

"I'm serious Ichigo," she continued saying, zooming in and taking a shot when he was cleaning Renji's face, "You two have to be the cutest couple I've ever seen. Why do gay guys have to be so loving?"

Renji only laughed, taking a sip of his water before replying, "Thank you Orihime. Don't worry, you'll find your guy and he'll be just as affectionate as a gay guy."

She took her last photo of Uryu and Rukia before putting her camera away. She sighed, using her fork to play with her food, "I gave up on finding a boyfriend. Ever since I found out Ulquiorra was gay, my whole world shattered. Your brother is one lucky guy. Hey, is Rei seeing anyone?"

Ichigo wrinkled his face, taking a grape from her tray and throwing it playfully at her, "You are not dating my brother." Orihime only laughed, throwing one back at him. Rukia joined in the grape war too, Renji leaning far back so he didn't get hit, "Okay, okay, too many grapes on the floor."

The three stopped, Rukia returning back to her conversation and Orihime throwing kisses to her friend having Ichigo mouthed to her she wasn't going to date Rei.

Renji checked his phone, moving when he realized the time. "Where you going?" Ichigo asked. "Just to my car really quick," he replied, taking one of his soccer bags, "I'm going to put my bags away."

"Then I'll come with you," the sophomore said, taking the other one. "Are you sure?" Renji asked, worried about his condition.

"I'll be fine," Ichigo replied, standing tall, "my legs aren't broken." The red-head chuckled and once he was sure his boyfriend could hold his bag, they began to head for the parking lot. His friends shouted their goodbyes, Orihime pulling out her camera again really quick and taking a shot, "Hold his hand!"

The pair turned to look at them, Ichigo blushing like a tomato and Renji smiling with a huge grin. Pleasing his audience, the junior laced his fingers through his sophomore's, tightening his grip. The two heard the cheers and applause as they walked away.

"I'm sorry about that," Ichigo chuckled, "you know how they can be."

"It's pretty fun," Renji admitted back, tugging him along. "Yeah they have their moments," Ichigo agreed, more than happy that Renji was willing to participate. His brown eyes were sparkling again.

"You're looking at me like that again," Renji said aloud.

The boy snapped out of his small trance, putting his eyes to the black cement, "Like what? No I'm not." Renji would have pressed him further, but only smiled, "Your denial is so cute." Ichigo blushed even harder.

They pair made it to his red Honda, they two heading for the back and Renji opening the trunk. Ichigo had only rode in it a few times, sometimes lying to his brothers about staying after school and instead taking off with him. Whenever Renji did give him a ride home, he usually dropped him off at the corner, vanishing in seconds. Ichigo knew it sucked hiding his relationship, but he didn't want to hear the negative things his brothers would say; they were a bit territorial.

Renji dropped his first bag, moving and shifting things around before asking for the second one. He scanned over his bags really quick, making sure everything was inside, "Oh shoot, hey Ichigo, can look in the backseats for my shoes, I think I left them there."

Ichigo did as asked, grabbing the car keys and opening the front doors to unlock the back ones. The teen looked inside, moving things to try and find them, "I don't see them." "They might be under the second seat, keep looking babe." Ichigo rolled his eyes suddenly, wondering when Renji was cleaning to his car out. He inched his way inside more, dropping his head and stretching his arm to look, "Renji…I don't…"

Ichigo felt the pressure of another and released a squeak when he saw his boyfriend hovering above him; the cars to the door were shut and locked securely. The sophomore finally realized what was going on and chuckled, wrapping his arms around the junior's neck, "So, is this how get little kids into your car?"

Renji scoffed cutely, "I thought you were an adult, but if you want I can treat you like a kid."

"They notice when kids go missing, how long do you plan to keep me?" Ichigo asked.

The red-head checked his phone for a minute, doing the math in his head, "We have five minutes left, which means I can keep you for five minutes."

"What if I scream?" the teen threatened back.

"I need more time to make you scream," Renji chuckled darkly, before fastening his mouth to Ichigo's, his red locks spilling around them. The boy responded instantly, his mouth molding to the others, his lips moving in perfect sync. Renji moved his hand into his orange locks, his fingers lacing through the strands.

Ichigo moved his legs in the right arrangement. Renji pressed between his thighs, his weight not at all crushing his small frame. He felt the little push, his boyfriend gave, a small gasp erupting from his mouth. The soccer player pulled away for a moment, trailing a wet path down his chin and to his neck, kissing and licking the skin.

The orange-haired youth, bit his lips, keeping his sounds concealed. Renji only tortured him more, Ichigo losing the fight and releasing his tiny moans; music to his ears. He licked his way back up, curling his tongue back into his mouth before plunging into the depths of Ichigo's. His tongue touched every corner it could taste, pushing against Ichigo's and pulling his out to play. The teen moaned as a response, the sounds echoing in Renji's throat. The junior feed off them, pushing his tongue deeper inside, dominating over the other. The friction between their clothed bodies was heating their temperatures and the air in the car.

It had crossed his mind before, but Ichigo never brought up sex to Renji. It was odd feeling, actually and he wasn't sure how to explain, but he wasn't ready, despite all the practice he had with his brothers.

The bell to end lunch was heard off in the distant, Ichigo's moaning the only thing either of them could hear, but the teen heard it and laughed when Renji released a groan, "Okay, come on, we have to go to class."

Renji looked at him with dreamy brown eyes, "We have a five minute passing period." Ichigo didn't have time to object, his mouth covered by the juniors again. He was left breathless and panting for air, a cute blush spreading across his nose, "And now we have four minutes."

"I think you can make it in three," Renji smirked, going in for another kiss, but Ichigo stopped him, putting a hand to his mouth, "I'd rather not be late to Ms. Yoruichi's."

"Oh crap, I forgot you had her for a class," he realized, "your punishment would be endless." Ichigo laughed to himself. Actually it didn't matter to him either way, since she liked him a lot. She would excuse his tardy like she did the last few times.

Renji got out the car first, Ichigo following him after. He made sure everything was locked up before escorting the teen to his class, his classroom just down the hall from his. They made it with a minute to spare, Ms. Yoruichi greeting them like always, telling Renji practice was canceled for the day. He pretended to be sad, telling his boyfriend bye and jogging to his class.

Yoruichi Shihoin was his history teacher and what he loved about her the most was the fact she was fun yet scary. She always loved to tease; she used to have his brothers and would tease them too. Since Renji always walked him to her class, she made small jokes about him having a crush and promising if they ever needed some quiet time she knew the perfect spot. She was a very enthusiastic teacher about her subject, changing from one topic to the next, barely using the textbook at all. Her method was all lectures, pictures, and movies. And when it was project time, she really got into character. Her class always zoomed by quickly and soon it was fifth period. She told him bye telling him to tell his crush bye for her. Ichigo wasn't positive, but he was current she knew.

Fifth period was English with his teacher Rangiku Matsumoto. She was bubbly orange head with a charming personality and looks. To Ichigo she was really pretty and to her male students, she was hottest thing they ever saw. And with her black heels, knee length tight skirts and shirts that showed her cleavage just right, she was every male student's dream. She was bit childish though, sometimes skipping a lesson and having a fun period. People thought her and Mr. Ichimaru were a couple, but in truth they were really close friends, even drinking buddies. Actually, Ichigo thought him and Mr. Aizen were a thing. If you see the way they act around each other, then you would think so too.

His next class, his favorite time of the day was math with his teacher Coyote Starrk. Math was his easiest subject. He sounded like nerd, but math was really fun to him. You get to play with numbers, workout word problems and when you get the right answer, you feel like genius! He was so good at it; even Rei let him help with taxes and stuff. And on top of that the teacher was pretty hot, with his wavy brown shoulder length hair, blue-gray eyes, and cute facial hair. Ichigo found himself looking a bit too much, but he didn't have a crush on him or anything…

Today's lesson was just reviewing for a test; sine, cosine, tangent, and word problems. Ichigo knew the material perfectly and sat quietly at his desk with Orihime, reading a book. Rei always said to use his time wisely and since he never had anything else to do, he asked for a book to read; it was about some girl choosing between a vampire and wolf or something like that. Every now and again, people would ask for his help and he never said no. Starrk was drifting around the room, checking on students and giving them support.

"Hey Ichigo, can you help me for a minute?" Orihime asked, putting her problem between them. Said boy moved his eyes from his teacher, putting down his book and scooting closer to his best friend, "Sure, what is it?"

She and him had been friends since they were kids. She gave him rides to school in the morning and was always there when he needed her. She was the one to encourage him to ask out Renji, something he would never do on his own.

"It's this problem," she replied, pointing her pencil at it. Ichigo looked over, reading the problem aloud, "A statue of a town's founder stands in the town park. Akira is 20 meters from…oh okay, here's what you do. Draw the picture as a reference; 29 the angle, 20 the base and the additional height of 1.3. Since we have the opposite and adjacent we are going to use tangent. The degree should go next to the tangent and x divided by 20 should go behind the equal sign: tangent 29 = x/20. To cancel out division you need to multiply by 20 on both sides: 20 tangent 29 = x. Use the calculator and you should get 11.086. Now add the extra 1.3 meters and the answer should 12.386; round it up and you get 12.4."

Orihime sat in awe for a minute, before looking at the work and smiling. She did her best to keep up with him but lost him when he started talking all mathematical. Ichigo noticed her clueless expression and chuckled, "Okay let's do this more in simple terms." But what he didn't notice was their teacher standing behind him, leaning over and listening to their conversation. Then teen nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard his voice.

"Very good Ichigo," Mr. Starrk said, walking around their desk to talk with him face to face, "explained it like a real teacher. Think about being one?" Ichigo smiled cutely, biting his lower lips nervously, "I just…really like math…"

"I'll have you teach one of the lessons if you're so eager," Mr. Starrk replied before leaving to attend another student. Ichigo's smiled brightened, his eyes sparkling from the idea. Orihime hit him playfully, snapping him out his trance, "I saw that. You are so crushing on our teacher."

Ichigo scoffed pushing her back, "I am not. I have a boyfriend." The orange-haired girl waved a finger infront of his face, "You can't lie to me, Ichigo." He pushed her digit away, returning to the math they were supposed to be doing. Any student would be thrilled to teach a lesson, right? He was just glad Mr. Starrk brought the idea up and that's all.

* * *

Rei sat at the island in the kitchen, reading his book and enjoying a bowl of grapes. He really had nothing to do ever since he graduated and he usually spent his time taking care of the house and any other adult like things. With their parents leaving frequently, he didn't want to rely on their Uncle Kisuke so much to look after them. He made it his goal to finish school early and with that dream complete, their Uncle returned to his old life while he managed the household. He may have had his twins to help him out, but he was more comfortable knowing everything was fine then leaving them to take care of it. He trusted them, but with nothing major.

It was around twelve, about the time Shiro and Kyo should be getting home since they only had four classes. Ichigo wouldn't be off till two thirty and he knew Orihime was taking him home so he had no worries.

He had to admit he did miss school, but family came first and that was that.

The door to the front opened the sun light shining in the house before it disappeared. Kyo walked in, a smile on his face and his bag slung over his shoulder. He dropped the keys on the island, throwing his bag on the floor and walking over to greet his older brother.

"Hey my little house wife," he greeted, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Ha, ha," Rei replied, not even glancing up at him, "hey." Kyo made his way to the frig, grabbing a water bottle, and taking a sip. Rei looked up this time, waiting for his other twin to walk through the door, but when he didn't he had to ask, "Where's Shiro?"

Kyo swallowed, biting his lip before answering, "I think with Grimmjow." Rei rolled his eyes and closed his book, the thought of Grimmjow disgusting, "of course."

"No worries though," the middle triplet said, taking a couple grapes with him, "I'm sure they aren't doing anything…illegal." His words weren't the least bit helpful. Rei watched him disappear into the living room, flopping on the couch and turning the T.V. on.

Honestly he couldn't stand Shiro sometimes especially when he was whoring around and that's exactly what he was doing. And of course it was with him; just another reason to piss Rei. He didn't like it how it bothered him so much, he thought he had gotten over the whole situation but maybe three years wasn't enough time. Or maybe having to face that goddamn person was another addition.

Rei sighed aloud; he shouldn't be thinking about this, he had more important things to worry about. He then remembered he hadn't decided what to make for dinner yet. He really couldn't think of anything off the top of his head, so hopefully at the store he would choose and he better go now before Ichigo came home, since he was always there to greet him.

He grabbed the keys, twirling the object on his finger. "Hey, wanna come to the store with me?" Rei asked, talking to the couch.

Kyo whined playfully, "I just got home Rei. I'm tired…"

The triplet stood from his spot, heading to the opening and crossing his arms, "I'll let you pick dinner."

Instantly Kyo jumped up, throwing the remote on the couch when he turned the T.V. off, "Let's go Rei. The store waits!" The boy grabbed the car keys from his hand showing his eagerness. Rei only smiled with a roll of his yellow eyes and a shake of his head.

They made it to the store, the middle triplet grabbing the cart and leading Rei around the store getting the things he wanted and occasionally throwing other stuff in there. When Kyo threw something in there for himself, Rei told him to get Shiro and Ichigo something too; it was only fair. They finished about an hour later, letting the time go by and playing around in the store. Despite how serious Rei was, he knew how to have a laugh and chased Kyo around the store a couple of times. Kyo even made a scene about going to bathroom by himself. It was a playfully and fun time at the store.

Pushing the cart to the car, Rei listened as Kyo went on about how his day was, but avoiding the topic of what happened on the bathroom; that was nothing but a minor detail. When they passed by a small space between the two stores, Rei walked right past, but Kyo heard something and paused. He squinted his yellow eyes to see, but the darkness left everything in the shadows. The sounds were erotic moans, growing louder and louder.

He moved in a bit closer, the outlines of two people becoming clear; one with blue hair and one with white. Kyo couldn't help the smile spread across his face and called for his brother.

"Hey Rei, come look at this!"

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Yeah, chapter three is done. It looked a lot longer then the outline, but I did try to expand some of the scenes and add more detail. I actually used my school schedule for Ichigo's. Some of the classes are the same, but not the times, since I had art fifth hour and not first. And I took P.E. my freshman year. It was fun assigning all the teachers and subjects and I used a math lesson of my own to write out that scene. Yeah, I'm a math nerd too.**_

_**I definitely wanted to display Ichigo and Renji's relationship; it was so cute.**_

_**Anybody else think Shiro is up to no good? **_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one. We get to see what the relationship between Rei and Grimmjow is and why Shiro hates Rei so much.**_

_**Ta-ta readers!**_


	5. Rei's Past

_**Hey Readers and here we are at chapter four!**_

_**I don't know about you, but the drama is just getting started and there is a good amount in this chapter. So I won't run my mouth so much this time and we can jump right into the story. **_

_**I had fun writing this chapter out because Shiro has a lot to say to his brother, but it's also pretty sad because we also get to see Rei's side.**_

_**Whoops! I'm talking too much, okay I'm quiet now.**_

**WARNINGS!:** Yaoi: boy x boy. Sexual contact which would include oral sex and a lemon (incest), plus language and cussing. _**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

**Disclaimer:***copy and paste*

_**Hope you enjoy readers!**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Rei's Past**

* * *

Rei turned around, hearing his brother's call and wondered what he wanted. He was hoping he wasn't going to show him dogs humping again. Leaving the cart by the car, he jogged over to his brother asking what he screamed his name for. Kyo put a finger to his mouth, wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pointed down the alley. Rei leaned forward, squinting his yellow eyes to try and figure out what they were looking at. He could hear the noises clearly, but couldn't see per say what they were doing.

Kyo smiled, "Do we know anybody with white hair? And blue?" Rei looked up at him and rolled his eyes; he should have known it was them. He crossed his arms, thinking to abandon the scene and pretend he didn't see anything, but they were in public and it was a crime.

The middle triplet knew what he was going to do and swept his arm to lead the way; Rei only shook his head and walked into the ally.

The pair was against the wall, the boy with blue hair leaning on the stone while the other was in front of him on his knees. The sounds of sucking noises mixed in with the moaning, giving anybody enough to paint an erotic picture in their head.

The bluenette threw his head back, the incredible feeling washing over him. They both came up with this idea; he had no reason to feel shame just because he was doing it next to a supermarket, just another place to add on to their list.

He grabbed a fistful of the snow white hair, moving his hips to push himself deeper down the warm mouth, "oh…fuck…" The boy in front of him flexed his throat, moaning rather loudly to please the other, and squeezed the base tightly.

Rei stopped a distance away, Kyo behind him on the opposite side, a smile on his face as he shoved his hands into his pockets and put a foot on the wall. The older triplet was disgusted by the scene, knowing it would take a while before either on them noticed.

The boy on his knees sucked harder, tasting the salty white substance on his tongue and wanting more. The blue haired boy was breathless, his release a couple more seconds away,  
"Shit Shiro…ah…I'm gonna cum…"

That's exactly what Shiro wanted to hear, pushing the tip to the back of his mouth.

Rei was getting tired of waiting and finally spoke up, "Shiro."

The youngest triplet stopped for a moment, taking his mouth off and looking to his brothers; a very annoyed Rei and a relaxed Kyo. At the same time, the boy finally came, spilling his seed across Shiro's face, the triplet whining from the impact, "Ah man."

It took a moment for the boy to recover, his voice coming out in a chuckle, "Damn Shiro. You just keep getting better and better." He looked down to see his companion was looking towards the exit and looked too, a smile forming on his face and ruffling his blue hair, "I didn't know we had an audience."

Rei could only glare, his expressionless face easy to read. He controlled every inch of hate he owned. It was hard to look at the blue haired man in the face, let alone be in his presence. Every fiber of his being was telling him to leave before he let his emotions get the better of him, but he also saw it as a test for himself. He should have been over these feelings by now and what better way to prove it then by facing his greatest mistake.

Shiro got up from his knees, licking off the white substance he got on his fingers and wiping the rest off his face, "I was supposed ta swallow tha'. What are ya two doin' here anyways?"

"Oh nothin' really," Kyo replied with a shrug of his shoulders, "Rei and I were just pickin' stuff up for dinner. You know, the usual. I didn' know you'd be here." His gold eyes shifted from his brother, to his partner who was finished putting himself away, "Or you. Sup Grimmjow."

"What's up Kyo," the male replied back, "I wasn't thinking we would get caught." He moved his aqua eyes over to the oldest triplet, outlining every single curve. He remembered when Rei used to be skinny with such a feminine body, he could practically break him in half. But now? He looked pretty hot, but then again he always did.

Rei noticed the boy's hungry stare but completely ignored it, knowing he practically gave everybody that looked. He was probably the second whore at Soul Reaper High School; nobody could over top his brother.

"You guys do realize that you're at a local market, right?" Rei questioned, "Anybody could have caught you." Shiro only smirked, "Makes it all the more thrillin' doesn' it?"

Rei knew there was no point to use common sense with his twin and rolled his eyes, his anger beginning to boil.

"It's been so long Rei and this is the first thing you say to me?" Grimmjow said with opening arms, offering a hug. Said boy looked over at him, throwing daggers into his direction. He hated that cocky smirk, those lustful blue eyes and smart-ass attitude, "Get the hell away from me, Grimmjow."

He smirked, a very slow curve of his lips, "that's not what you used to say. Don't forget you've been on your knees for me too."

Rei instantly felt his fury erupt like a volcano, clouding his judgment and making him want to hurt the man, but he managed to maintain it somehow, throwing his looking over to Shiro, "I'll see you at home." And not even waiting for a response, he turned on his heel, walking past Kyo to the exit. The triplet was worried for his older brother and could see the anger in his yellow eyes. He gave Shiro a look, the look that Shiro knew all too well, but he stared at his brother back, waiting for him to leave.

Kyo dropped his leg from the wall and with a nod of his head, he left, catching up to his twin.

"Not doing anything 'illegal' huh?" Rei said when he saw his face.

"Hey, I was only guessing," Kyo countered with his usual smirk and casual shrug of his shoulders.

* * *

Surprisingly Shiro came home with his twins, the ride in the car a bit silent. Neither of them needed to ask each other what was wrong, they already knew. Rei was still pissed and upset, his mind chaotic with millions of question. Kyo was worried and angry. He understood Shiro would be upset to what happened, but that was a long time ago; he should have gotten over it then like the rest of them did. And Shiro was pretending he didn't sense his brother's resentment towards him. Even now, he still wanted to make his brother feel like shit for his horrible sin.

Parking the car in the driveway, Rei grabbed the bags his twin handed him before heading for the door, the boys pulling out the rest.

He opened the door and stepped inside, taking off his shoes. Kyo and Shiro were right behind him doing the same. He put the keys on a nearby table and heard laughter coming from the living room. The voices stopped however when Shiro closed the door.

"_Wait, I think I heard the door close."_

"_Your brothers are probably home."_

Not even a minute later, did a red-haired teen pop out, a smile on his face, "Great you guys are home." He gave a nervous chuckle, before fixing the top buttons to his shirt and pulling the fabric down. Kyo was the first to greet him, the other two walking towards the kitchen, "What's up, Renji. What are you doin' here?"

He scratched the back of his head, "I dropped Ichigo off after school, but I noticed you guys weren't home. I couldn't leave the little freshman by himself could I?" Ichigo came out of the living room, hearing the teasing and taunting voice, "I could have watched myself." His clothes were fixed but he still had a faint blush on his face.

"You're right," Rei agreed, coming back, "thanks Renji." He wrapped an arm around his little brother, kissing the top of his head. Ichigo greeted him back with a smile, but instantly knew something was wrong. The tone of his voice was too plain, emotionless. He noticed Shiro having the similar expression and already knew what was wrong, his own painful emotions swallowing him. It was a hard time for everyone, but they got over it…or at least some of them did.

The red-head chuckled, "hey no problem, after all…" His gaze moved over to his boyfriends, "what are friends for." Ichigo could feel the tiny heat spread to his cheeks and he moved his brown eyes to the floor, hoping his brothers didn't notice.

"Why don' ya stay for dinner," Shiro said, joining the crew in the walkway, munching on a chip. "Yeah," Kyo agreed, "I've got Rei making my favorite." The junior smiled, but declined the offer, "Nah, it's alright. The last time I stayed here I gained at least five pounds and that was in one night! But I've something to do for my mom, before I head home. So I'll see you guys tomorrow."

The brothers said goodbye to the red-head, picking up his soccer-bag and book-bag before heading towards the door. Ichigo was the one too close it before getting smothered to death by his older brothers, Rei disappearing into the kitchen to get dinner started.

After wards the brothers hung out in their usual spot like they always did, sitting at the island in the kitchen, doing their own things. Rei was cleaning the dishes, while Kyo and Ichigo were playing cards with Shiro sitting across from them, working on an essay. As surprising as it sounds, Shiro actually was smart just never really showed it. Life was supposed to be about fun not responsibility and stuff.

As Rei picked up the last of the dishes, he passed by his two brothers, "Kyo, what have you told about teaching Ichigo how to gamble." The triplet shrugged his shoulders with a smile, "It's just poker and he's pretty good at it. Besides…" Rei walked past them again and when he did, Kyo showed him the "chips" they were using, "it's just raisins." He ate one to emphasis his point, "It's educational and healthy." The older triplet couldn't argue with that and showed a smile as a response, ruffling Ichigo's hair in the process.

Honestly Ichigo didn't care what they were doing as long as he got to spend time with his brothers. Of course he wouldn't mind being less sore everyday but could he really tell them no? They were pretty persistent after all.

The orange-haired teen looked back at his deck, ready to put down a card but realized his other brother was still at the table, "Oh Shiro-nii, where were you after school today?"

The albino looked up from his paper, moving his eyes over to Rei for a moment before answering his question, "I was hangin' out with Grimmjow for a while." Ichigo grew tense from the name, but relaxed as best as he could, "Oh…"

The atmosphere in the room began to change then; what was once filled with laughter was now thick with tension. Kyo was the first to notice the glares exchanged between his brothers. His real concern was Rei, but he also wanted to comfort Ichigo as well. As much as Rei said he got over it, he was still dealing with it the hardest of them all and Shiro was just being an ass, but he could understand were his brother was coming from. It wasn't something easy to get over, but it had been a couple years now, you'd think he would have healed, at least just a bit.

Although Rei was tempted to throw the dish in his hand, he put it down in the sink, moving onto the next one. He couldn't blame his brother if he still hated him, but the way he was dealing with it was what pissed him off. Here he was sleeping with the enemy despite everything that happened.

Shiro eyed his oldest brother, noticing he was trying to calm down. He gave a roll of his yellow eyes, resting his cheek on his fist while tapping the pink erase on his paper. He was still fuming inside a bit, thinking of a way to deal with it like he normally did: teasing his brother. And why not? He was practically an expert at it.

"So Kyo, guess wha' Grimmjow said today," Shiro said with an amusing smile. Said triplet knew exactly where this was going and noticed Rei tense up, ready to say something. He put a hand on his brother's lap and gave a reassuring smile. Ichigo nodded, pretending not to hear a thing.

Rei was boiling on the inside and if his brother wanted a fight then that was what he was going get, "What was it this time Shiro, something about how wonderful you are."

The triplet leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms with a smirk on his face, "Pretty much. I'm always getting' praised for how wonderful I am. I'm even better then ya." Rei gave an irritated sigh, dropping the dish in his hand and ready to pounce on his brother from across the island, "That's all you are; is a replacement for me."

"Really?" he countered with a quirk of his eyebrow, "just like Ichigo was." The words hit him hard and Rei did everything his power to hold himself back. He looked towards the orange haired teen noticing how he too began to shake from the haunting memories. It didn't matter how many times either of them said they were okay, it wasn't something he expect them to forgive him for. He wouldn't be surprised if his brothers hated him for it, he hated himself for what he had down and every day he bared the burden on his soul; his heart aching from causing such pain.

He slowed his thoughts, putting his head down so the tips of his white hair covered his face, "I said I was sorry." The words brought Shiro from his chair, moving closer to his twin, "An' ya honestly think sorry was goin' to be enough? Not for wha' ya did."

"That doesn't mean you go around and fuck him!" Rei countered, leaning over his brother, "You're the only one who keeps throwing this back in my face. What part of 'forgiving' do you not understand?"

At this point Kyo leaned on his hand and watched them fight, wrapping an arm around Ichigo's shoulder to shelter him. He was the one probably still hurting the most too.

"This isn' somethin' ya can easily forgive," Shiro replied back, "I'm protectin' Ichigo, somethin' ya weren' doin'."

Rei moved in closer then, daggers in his yellow eyes, "Right cause sucking his dick is protecting him." Shiro didn't have anything to say then, challenging his brother back and letting him know he wasn't scared.

"Finish the rest of the kitchen." And with that Rei took off, heading down the hall and up the stairs to the bathroom. Ichigo moved from his brother's grip, his eyes a bit wet from what just happened, "Nii-chan, I'm going to go upstairs." Kyo nodded and kissed him on the head before he disappeared too, leaving the two brothers alone.

Shiro stood there with the least bit remorse for what he said, a bit upset though he didn't consider his little brother's feelings. He wasn't the victim of the situation and yet he felt like it was his job to speak for his brother. Ichigo was too soft and sweet, he would never tell Rei if he hated him, but even Shiro knew he didn't.

"Dude, I know it's hard to get over," Kyo began to say, "but why do you keep throwin' it in his face like that? You know he's still paying for it."

Shiro glared at him, knowing his brother would never understood how he felt, "He's not sufferin' enough."

* * *

The warm water cascaded down onto his bare back, running through and down his hair and skin, rinsing the areas clean. The warmth of the shower was comforting and nice, giving Rei the atmosphere he needed to clear his mind and think straight.

This wasn't anything new. Those two always fought like this especially over what transpired. In a couple days maybe even hours they'd be back as brothers again like it never even happened.

He wasn't surprised his twin hadn't gotten over it, hell he hadn't gotten over it yet either despite it being three years already. He knew it hurt Ichigo just as much too even bring up the subject and it sure didn't help with them fighting about it all the time. The only sane person was Kyo, but even he was sure his brother still had his uncertainties.

With a sigh, Rei threw his head back for a moment, letting the warm water rush down his face and into his scalp. He wanted to escape from the torment, but instead he found himself thinking about it, every little detail.

_***Rei's memory* P.O.V***_

_**Now that I think about it, I was only 15 years old when it happened. I thought I was in love back then; he was everything to me. The biggest jerk in the school yet when he was with me, I was his everything. He made me feel special when it was just the two of us. Of course in school he even treated me like that, not at all afraid to show affection and fool around with me on campus. He was really sweet; with his teal hair and matching eyes, his smirk that drove me crazy and not to mention the well-toned body underneath his clothes. Yep, at a time he was my boyfriend, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. **_

_**But every time I think about those memories, I think to myself how stupid I was and what I was thinking at the time. But I couldn't lie about the fact that I thought I was in love with him. He had it all and I was the only thing that mattered to him. My brothers liked him and so did my parents and in truth he was my perfect match. **_

_**I remembered when we'd hang out at the park or go to the movies and pretend to watch them. Sometimes he would stay over, but sleep in the living room because my parents were keeping an eye on him, but even then I would sneak down there just to see him. And then the first time we had sex. It was…wonderful. He was so sweet yet so rough, I couldn't believe he was my age and he was practically an expert. Everything was so perfect at the time, I was current he was the guy I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.**_

_**But then things began to change. For some reason he grew interested in Ichigo who used to call him big brother too. They would play together all the time, but soon it was longer than usual. I noticed it when he became more touchy-feely with him. His hands were always on him whenever they could be. If we would go somewhere he would ask Ichigo if he would want to come too. He practically include him in everything.**_

_**One night when my parents were out of town and he wasn't supposed to be there, we were on the couch watching a movie. Shiro and Kyo were at a party, so me and Grimmjow decided to stay with Ichigo at home. Eventually he fell asleep and just when we were about fool around he woke up. Grimmjow volunteered to put him back to sleep and I followed standing in the doorway.**_

_**Don't get me wrong, he was great with him, but when Ichigo said he had a nightmare, Grimmjow thought of one way to make him feel better. Before I knew it his hands were already in his pants and his shirt thrown over his head. I protested of course but then Grimmjow threatened to leave me. I didn't want to lose him. He made me so happy, we were made for each other and I was sure I loved him.**_

_**Out of my own selfishness I let my 12 year old brother get raped by my boyfriend. Grimmjow said I could join them and at that point I had to close the door. I heard everything, the sounds breaking my heart but losing Grimmjow meant more to me.**_

_**It didn't stop there though. Any chance he got Grimmjow would do it again and again. Eventually Shiro and Kyo found out and talked some sense into me. I broke up with Grimmjow and become over protective of Ichigo. Even till this day I hate what I've done and I know saying sorry would never be enough.**_

_***Rei's memory *P.O.V* **_

Rei could feel himself shed tears but the water easily washed them away. Till this very day he's tormented by his decision, but he tries to not let it slow him down. He can't stand the sight of Grimmjow anymore but that won't stop him from protecting his brother. He was young and stupid back then, making him change his ways and become the responsible adult he was today.

He doesn't blame Shiro for still hating him, but why he was messing with his brother's rapist was beyond something he could figure out. Sometimes he truly didn't understand his brother.

"Nii-chan?" came a tiny voice.

Rei opened his eyes and looked to see Ichigo, his gaze looking down, "Yes Ichigo?" The brother stammered for a minute, "Are you okay?" He showed a small smile, happy to know his brother still cared for him despite the pain he caused, "I'm alright. I should be asking you that."

"Well, actually…" the teen began to say, "It's time for me to take a shower too…Can I take one with you."

Rei saw no reason to object, "Sure."

The teen closed the curtain and in a couple seconds stepped inside, moving closer to his brother. Rei moved out the way so he could get under the water, the warmth masking his cold. Rei ruffled his hair under the water, sliding his hands down his shoulders and arms to rub the skin.

Ichigo could easily see the sadness in his brother's eyes, "Nii-chan, don't worry about Shiro. He's just still upset." Rei heard what he said, grabbing the shampoo and rubbing his hands together before rubbing it into the orange locks, "He has a right to say how he feels."

"Yeah, but I don't feel that way," he countered, throwing his head back to remove the soap. Rei was touched by his words, overwhelmed with emotion when his little brother threw his arms around him in a tight embrace, "I don't hate you."

Rei held him back, resting his chin on his clean hair, "Thank you Ichigo but you know what I did was a horrible thing." Said boy pulled away, grabbing another bottle of soap and a scrubber to run it along his brother's pale skin, "I know, but I've moved on…or at least I've tried. But I did forgive you."

Rei grabbed his chin then, pulling it up, "And it's alright to feel that way. I don't expect you to forgive me so easily, but know I never wanted to hurt you." Ichigo could feel his eyes become blurry, leaning up to kiss his brother sweetly. He didn't hate Rei, he could never. He was haunted by the memories but overtime he began to heal; he was still uncomfortable around Grimmjow though.

The oldest triplet pulled away smiling down at him, before moving into the water too, to rinse of the soap. He grabbed the scrubber from his brother's hand, holding him in a tight embrace while running it up and down his back. The love he had for his brother was infinite; protecting him was the only thing that mattered.

"Nii-chan?" Ichigo said looking at up him, a blush spread across his face, "Can we…?"

Rei knew what he was hinting at, putting down the scrubber and wrapping his arms around him before leaning down and sealing their lips together in a chaste kiss. Ichigo held him back, reaching up on his tip toes so his brother didn't have to lean over so much.

Having this relationship with his brothers didn't bother him so much anymore. He did learn it was a sign of affection and his brothers loved him practically to death. Of course with them being brothers it was a little wrong, but as long as nobody else knew about it what was the harm?

Rei grabbed for a chin, his thumb sliding over his lower lip and parting his mouth open to dip his tongue inside and explore all around. The younger teen let his own wet appendage slide against the other one and soon they were dancing together, occasionally fighting for dominance. But Ichigo knew he would never win, all of his brothers were like that.

Rei pulled away to let his brother breath and looked down at his heated face. His brown eyes looked so hazy and all from just a kiss. The triplet kissed him one more time, before turning him around, his back pressed firmly to his front.

Ichigo moaned softly when a pair of lips began to caress his neck, leaving behind small licks and bites. Rei traveled his hand down, sweeping over his brother's chest and flat stomach down to the one spot that really needed attention. Ichigo moaned louder then, his brother's hand gripping around the base before sliding up and down in a teasing rhythm, "Nii-chan…ah…ah…"

From how loud he was Rei could guess his other twins would hear and want a piece of the action too. That and how long they've been in the shower together would only make them want to see what was going on. He really wasn't in the mood to share either and figured their session had to be cut short.

"Sorry Ichigo, but we need to make this quick," he apologized, but thinking they could continue this in his room. This is where having separate rooms came in handy and that he was grateful for. Just because they were triplets didn't mean they always had a to share a room; they were completely different in appearance and definitely personality.

His hand left his brother's weeping erection and gripped onto his hips, aligned himself up with his wet entrance. The water made it a easier to slide right inside, all the way to the base. Ichigo somewhat covered up his long moan as he placed his hands on the opposite shower wall to keep his balance.

Rei began to move, sliding in and out in a slow rhythm at first. Ichigo's walls gripped him tight, flexing occasionally to let him slide with ease. He had a firm grip on his brother's wet skin, pushing his hips to meet his brother's bottom as he pulled him back.

His thrusts started to become faster then, angling his hips so the head of his cock would hit that one spot. He found it when Ichigo threw his head back, releasing a pleasured filled moan, "Nii-chan...ah...there...ah...ah..."

Rei found the correct angle he was in before and slammed into his brother's spot repeatedly, hearing the slapping of their skin, the shower water, and their moans mixing together.

Ichigo came first, his seed shooting out on the shower floor, while his older brother came second, the incredible warmth spreading through him. They rested for a minute, regaining their stamina before Rei pulled out. He turned Ichigo around and lifted his chin to face him, "Come on, just a couple more minutes in here, okay?."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**And that puts chapter four to a close. This one probably has to be my favorite because you get to see how Rei feels and learn about his horrible dark secret. And also learn why Shiro dislikes him so much, but who are you guys rotting for? Rei or Shiro? Or Kyo, since he was in there too.**_

_**And for the longest time I thought Kyo's name was Kai, but after I learned that interesting fact I had to go back and fix his name! What am I doing? I'll stop rambling now.**_

_**See you guys in chapter five where Rei goes back to Soul Reaper High! And Ichigo and Renji...well you can use your imagination on this one.…Bye, bye!**_


	6. Calling In Sick

_**Hey there and this is chapter five!**_

_**I really hope this story is catching one. There's still so much drama to cover and I wrote the outline for this nearly a year ago. Time flies when you're working on other stuff, but I figured if I showed you guys this now, your reviews will keep me going!**_

_**Well regardless I really hope you guys like this story (I like it too!) and lets continue. In this chapter Rei goes back to the school to collect his little brother's stuff since he's sick in bed. There's more to this summary but you guys have to read it too find out!**_

**Warnings:** Small kissing and touching.

**Disclaimer:** *copy and paste*

_**Okay, let's start reading!**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Calling In Sick**

* * *

Ichigo sneezed loudly, blowing his nose into the tissue as his older brother checked his temperature. He had no idea where he would catch a cold from. One day he was fine and the next he could barely breath and his throat felt so dry. He thought it could be the weather, but it was breezy and nice, not cold and murky.

The minute Rei pulled out the thermometer, the teen sneezed again, blowing out his nose in a new tissue. Rei checked the number, sighing with relief and pressing a hand to his brother's forehead to see for himself, "Well you don't have a fever. That's good."

The teen smiled back, this time catching the sneeze in the tissue. The oldest triplet frowned, wondering too where he could have got it from. None of the others were sick; it could also have been his friends or people from school.

He quickly scooped his brother's used tissue into the wastebasket and scooted closer, one arm on the other side of Ichigo's leg to lean on, "Do you know how you got it?" The teen shook his head, sniffling.

At that moment, the youngest triplet came in, hanging an arm off of his brother's shoulder, "He probably got it from kissin' so many people." Rei rolled his yellow eyes, "He's not you..."

"Speakin' of kisses," Shiro began to say before leaning forward, ready to take possession over his little brother's mouth. Rei laid the back of his hand on his brother's chest to stop him, "I don't need you getting sick too."

Shiro took that in another meaning, wrapping both his arms around his oldest brother's neck, rubbing their cheeks together, "Aw ya just wan' ta kiss me." Rei found that very hard to believe, but none-the-less turned his face so he could peck him on the lips; already a day went by and as usual they were back to being brothers like nothing was even said.

"Where's Kyo nii-chan?" Ichigo suddenly asked. It was almost time for them to be leaving for school. It rarely happened when one of them woke up late or ever missed school for that matter.

"I'm right here," Kyo said with a yawn as he leaned against the doorframe. He was downstairs in the kitchen getting a piece of fruit before coming to check on his little brother. Whenever Rei wasn't in the kitchen he knew something was up and he had to make himself something to eat. Not that he couldn't, he was just used to his older twin doing it for him.

Kyo pushed himself from the doorway, walking over to his little brother and sweeping back his orange hair before gently placing a kiss there, "How are you feelin' kiddo?"

"And ya let him kiss him!" Shiro instantly shouted; Kyo barely even cared.

"He's alright, just a little cold," Rei answered before looking back at his younger triplet, "And you'll do more then kiss." Shiro didn't hold back his smile, draping his arms over his brother again, "We can do more then kiss."

Rei, once again, rolled his yellow eyes, but knew if Shiro didn't get the attention he wanted, he'll never leave him alone. He grabbed onto his brother's arm, rubbing the skin up and down as Shiro swept back his long white hair from his shoulder and began to caress his neck with feather soft kisses.

By now Kyo and Ichigo would be surprised they were even acting like this or even talking to each other for that matter, but they learned to get over it. They weren't a fan of them fighting, they just didn't think they'd make up so soon, especially like that. But Rei did say once, what was the point of being mad?_ I see him everyday, I can't ignore him._

Ichigo sneezed into the tissue again, launching himself from his headboard before landing back down. He honestly felt worse and just wanted to sleep.

"So you aren' goin' to school?" Kyo asked, sweeping back his hair again before moving. Ichigo shook his head, "I just want to stay home." He moved his brown eyes to Rei, asking for approval.

Despite the oldest triplet hating them missing school, unless an emergency, he really didn't have the heart to say no. Not to mention the sex they had last night, he could imagine he was still a bit sore. Besides it was one day, what was wrong with that?

"It's fine Ichigo," he said, reaching over and placing the blankets up on him more. Shiro went with him, stopping his assault for a moment to look at his little brother, "Ya sure? It's not goin' ta be fun without ya there."

Both Kyo and Rei saw his smirk, immediately saying no to their twin's sadistic idea.

The middle triplet bent down to kiss the top of his carrot colored hair before grabbing Shiro by the collar and pulling him, "Come on. Let's go before we're late." The triplet moved from his gripped, crawling over to Ichigo and stealing a quick kiss from him, telling him to feel better.

As he hopped his way off the bed, he was going to steal one from Rei too, who instantly caught him and pushed his face away, "You aren't kissing me again." Shiro chuckled, moving his hand away, "Such a tease." He scooted closer, his breath next to his ear, "Don' worry tha's how I like 'hem."

Rei made a disgusted face, "I know." He watched as Shiro left the room, waiting for his footsteps to go down the stairs before he shouted, have a good day. When the two brother's heard the door shut, Rei looked at his sick little brother, seeing how cozy and comfortable he was in his sheets.

"Tell you what," he began to say, scooting closer, "I'll make you some soup and give you everything else you need until you fall asleep. Then I'll make a trip to the school to get your work. Does that sound like a plan?"

Ichigo nodded, smiling lightly when Rei placed a kiss on his forehead too. The triplet scooted the blankets up closer before moving from the bed and heading toward the kitchen. He wasn't Rei nii-chan at the moment, but now Doctor Rei.

* * *

"Here ya are, Rei," Rangiku said, handing him the work she did with her class today. Rei gave his thanks, putting the papers away. That was almost the last of the assignments he needed to collect before he had to head home to his sick little brother. Just like he promised he waited till Ichigo was sound asleep before heading out. He honestly didn't think he'd be here this long, usually the teachers were inside their rooms during a break or during lunch, but for some reason it took him forever to find his English teacher.

He could tell she was new because she didn't know who he was; about every teacher knew exactly who he was. And he could tell she was a bit on the wild side, but if learning wasn't fun then why bother to pay attention? Although he was sure most of the guys were looking at her and not the lesson.

"So when will Ichigo be back?" she asked.

"By tomorrow," Rei reassured, "He's just a little sick."

"Wonderful!" Rangiku said with a clap of her hands and a tiny bounce, her boobs jumping with her, "It's alittle sad around here without him. He's the cutest thing in my room! Next to me of course!"

Rei smiled in response, seeing exactly why she was probably the most likeable teacher at this school; her physical appearance was stunning he had to admit, "I'm sure he missed your class too. Which reminds me, I should get going. I've got one more things to do."

"Awe, leaving me already?" She whined playfully, pulling him into an embrace, "Ya know I've heard a lot about ya, it would have been really fun to have ya in my class." Rei accepted her hug, knowing there was no way he could pull out of it until she let go first. "Tell your brother I hope he feels better and I can't wait to see him tomorrow!" Rangiku finally said, giving him a wink.

Rei nodded and waved as he left, taking a moment to breath and straighten out his shirt in the hallway. He was pretty sure she hugged him like that on purpose, her boobs causing his air flow to lose circulation. He made a mental note of her and moved on.

Rei shuffled through the assignments in his hand, realizing he hadn't yet talked to his brother's anatomy teacher. A smile went to his face then. He could never forget , than again could anybody? He was so handsome along with his passion for learning; he admired him exceedingly.

Turning a couple of corners into new hallways, he found the anatomy room he was looking for, a long with two voices, engaging gladly in a conversation. He peaked his head in first, seeing the art teacher Gin Ichimaru sitting on 's desk with crossed legs, he was chuckling from something he said.

Trying to not be so rude, he lightly knocked on his door, grabbing their attention, "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Rei?" Aizen said first, "Not at all. I haven't seen you in awhile."

The teen could feel his cheeks heat for a second; it should honestly be a crime to be so devilishly attractive. He gave a small laugh before answering, "It's only been a year or so."

"Still," Aizen replied, "It's great to see you. What can I do for one of my former prized students?" Rei accepted the compliment, making him miss his days of high school, "I came for Ichigo actually. He's feeling a little sick today, so I decided to come and pick up his missing assignments."

The brown-haired teacher looked around his desk for a moment, recalling what they did, "It's nothing major. I'll write it down for you."

"Oh that's why he wasn't here today," Gin suddenly spoke, "It felt like something was missing from my class. He sure can brighten up a room with his adorable little face."

Rei nodded in response, accepting the sticky note along with the art teacher's compliment about his amazing brother.

"Are you sure you should be looking at the students like that, Gin?" Aizen said in a teasing tone. Gin chuckled, leaning across the desk to lightly touch the anatomy teacher's face, "Does it make ya, jealous?" Aizen showed his dashing smile in response, "You would like that wouldn't you?"

Now that Rei saw it for himself in person, he could honestly say Ichigo probably wasn't wrong about them being a couple. He did notice them close when he still attended, but never this close.

Rei cleared his throat, hoping to draw their attention, but before he could speak another voice was heard, "Well look who it is." The triplet turned to see Shiro walking up to him, waving his hand as he threw his arm around his shoulder, "I didn' think ya were still here."

"I'm just about finished," Rei replied, wanting to peel his arm off, "Shouldn't you be in class right now?"

Shiro shrugged his shoulders, "I was just goin' ta the bathroom." He showed his usual smile before turning his attention to the other members present in the room, "Oh good afternoon."

Aizen returned the same greeting, "Good afternoon Shiro. I see your still roaming the halls."

"Wha' can I say?" the triplet replied, "I take it upon myself ta make sure nobody is in the halls when they shouldn' be."

Rei rolled in his yellow eyes in annoyance to his brother's lie. "I'd love ta stay, but I should be headin' back. See ya at home nii-chan." He placed a delicate kiss on his brother's cheek before leaving the room.

"Well isn't he the affectionate one?" Gin said aloud.

_You have no idea, _Rei said to himself and cleared his throat once again, "Anyway thank you very much Mr. Aizen."

Said teacher leaned back in his chair, "Anytime Rei. And you don't have to be so formal with me anymore, you could just call me Sosuke."

Rei shook his head instantly, "Oh no, I couldn't do that. I have too much respect for you." Aizen chuckled to his words, "Well what you call me is fine. You know your brother is a lot like you when it comes to school. He has a passion for learning like you do."

Gin nodded, "He does. And a talent for drawin'. I could have sworn he drew the same scenery you did when I had ya. Maybe I could still give you that _'private lesson'_ I promised."

The triplet couldn't help but think to himself how much hasn't change since he left. "I would love nothing more, but I've got to get home, so maybe some other time."

The fox whined, but recovered from his fake pain, "Awe alright, but remember: you know where to find me."

He bowed to his former favorite teachers as he said his goodbyes and began to leave the room, traveling down the hallways about ready to leave, but wanted to see his brothers for a moment, despite seeing one of his twins a moment ago. He just wanted to make sure they were in school and not out running the streets; more Shiro then Kyo, who was clearly having more fun doing his own thing.

He knew their schedules like the back of his hands and if he was right, which he knew he was, they should both be at lunch at their usual hang out spot. It never changed once they found it freshman year. It was their spot in the morning, at lunch, when they ditched, even the spot they hung out with their significant other.

Rei started to go down memory lane again, each memory only making him miss his school even more, but he did love how everybody remembered him. That made his desire for school less painful. He was going to see his brothers and then head home back to Ichigo. He hoped his little brother was all right and wanted nothing more then to be by his side.

As he continued down the hall, he heard noises coming from an upcoming classroom. And not chatter like they were having a class discussion. He realized that it was Kyo's English class and when he passed by, he wasn't as nearly as shocked as an average person would be. He just wished his brother wasn't so careless when it came to things like this.

"Shouldn't you be at lunch?" Rei asked leaning back against the door with crossed arms, keeping watch because Kyo obviously wasn't doing it.

His twin looked up for a brief moment, "oh hey Rei. Ulquiorra thought we could study up here."

"Test?" Rei asked with a nod of his head, looking down the hall. Kyo squeezed even harder, adding a little bump of his hips, making his boyfriend moan, "Yep, we'd have the whole room ta ourselves."

"I can see that," Rei replied with another nod of his head. Despite him wanting to say something it wasn't his relationship and he trusted his brother not to get caught. At least it was Ulquiorra and not Ichigo he was screwing right now. And he was happy his brother found someone he really liked.

"For an English test, you seem to be studying anatomy," Rei said.

The middle triplet chuckled, stroking the length in his hand firmly. As much as he wanted to hear his boyfriend scream and moan his name, they would echo throughout the halls and definitely attract attention. He figured though they'd just make it up in the janitor's closet after school, Rei wouldn't mind him coming home late especially for a worthy reason.

"Wha' can I say? The male body is just fascinating," he answered, his tone of his voice directed more towards Ulquiorra. Kyo emphasized his point, squeezing the tip and only making him leak even more. The black-haired boy bit down on his arm sleeve more, a quiet moan heard. Eventually though they were going to get louder. "You finish grabbin' all of Ichi's stuff?"

The older triplet nodded, shifting to the other side of his hip, "Yeah. I just thought I'd see you guys before I leave. I'm guessing Shiro's at lunch?"

"Yep," he replied, "He said something about goin' ta the library."

Rei quirked an eyebrow, finding that hard to believe. Shiro at a library was like saying a fat kid at a gym; not likely. He figured he was up to no good and debated even if wanted to go. "Shiro at the library?" he repeated, "well that's surprising." He made up his mind and decided to go. If he's already seen his brother in awkward sexual positions before, he was pretty sure he'd seen it all.

He picked himself up from the door, "Alright then, I'll see him at home." He disappeared from the room for a moment before popping his head back inside and grabbing the knob to the door, "And haven't you heard of a thing called privacy?"

"Nothin' to be ashamed of," Kyo replied with a smile. Rei rolled his golden eyes and shut the door, stopping when heard a shout. "KYO!"

Oh yeah whatever Shiro was up to, it probably didn't compare to anything like that.

* * *

Ichigo yawned as he stood infront of the refrigerator door, pulling it open. He woke up to a vacant and silent house, finding a note by his bedside saying his brother had left to retrieve his homework.

It felt like he had been asleep forever, but in truth it was really an hour. He did feel a bit better though. He didn't feel dizzy or tired as much, his throat wasn't as a dry as a desert anymore and his sneezing was down to a minimum.

Still though, he didn't mind the idea of going back to bed, but he wanted to sit in the living room and wait for his brother to come home.

He turned from the refrigerator and looked in the cabinets above the sink, grabbing another can of soup and using the automatic can opener to get it open. He turned on the burner and grabbed the previous pan it was used it, pouring the yellow liquid inside along with the water.

Now that he thought about it, he probably still could have gone to school, but he realized the condition his body was left in and the limp he had would definitely raise a lot of questions. He had forgotten him and his brothers fooled around in the school bathroom earlier before sleeping with his oldest brother in the shower, then the bedroom; he felt swore, there was no doubt about that and can of soup wouldn't be enough to cure it.

The sound of his phone caught his attention and he turned around to the island, flipping it open:_ "Hey how are you feeling?" –Renji_

Ichigo could feel his heart swell from the little text, thinking it was ridiculous how such a thing was possible. He looked towards the clock first, figuring it was around their lunchtime. Instead of sending a text back, he dialed his number and held it up to his ear while his other hand stirred the soup.

"_Ichigo?"_

"Hey. I'm fine thank you for asking," he replied with a smile on his face.

"_I heard from Kyo, you were sick."_

"It's nothing serious, just a little sneezing is all," Ichigo answered, placing down his soupspoon. Just as it hit the counter, the doorbell rang. He immediately thought it was his brother, but he found it odd he would use the doorbell when he had a key. "Hang on Renji, there's someone at my door."

"I wonder who it could," the teen replied as Ichigo made his way to his front door, twisting the knob and pulling it open.

"Surprise," said the redhead, waving his phone at him with smirk. Ichigo found it unbelievable at first, shutting his phone and thinking how completely shocked he was. He shook his head, a tiny chuckle leaving his lips, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

Renji shrugged his shoulders, his hands going into his purple jacket pockets, "Actually I have soccer practice all day. Coach asked me to do a water run and I thought '_hey, why not and stop by to see how my little boyfriend is doing?'"_

Ichigo leaned on his doorframe with crossed arms, smirking, "But shouldn't you be attending classes? Isn't that illegal?"

"Try telling coach that," Renji replied, stepping inside and placing a kiss on his forehead, "we all know has broken a few laws in her lifetime."

The younger teen closed his door, following behind him before taking the lead and turning off the burner, smoke dancing up from the pot from how hot it was.

"Are you here by yourself?" Renji asked, walking around the island. Ichigo nodded, "Yeah. Rei went to go collect my homework for me." Renji gave a playful tsk, his hand on the refrigerator door, "Your sick Ichigo, you need constant supervision. It's a good thing I'm here then."

Oh really?" Ichigo replied back as he poured his hot soup in a bowl.

"I'm Doctor Renji now," the redhead said while pulling out a water bottle and placing it on the island, "And I am here to nurse you back to health." Ichigo chuckled putting on a cute face, "And what kind of treatment do I get?"

The junior smiled, finding it oh-so-sexy and grabbed his waist pulling him close, "I can think of a couple ideas."

And just when he was about to lean down and kiss him, the freshman stopped him, placing a hand over his mouth, "I don't want to get you sick."

The teen pouted for a moment but got an idea. "I won't get sick if I kiss you here," Renji said, placing a sweet one on his cheek, both his hands gripping his slim waist. Ichigo placed his hands on his boyfriend's chest, blushing a bit, "No..."

The redhead smiled again, smoothing his lips down to his neck and placing another gentle on, "Or here?"

Ichigo barely responded, a soft sigh escaping him. Renji continued to kiss him, his mouth finding that one spot to really make him moan. His tongue swept over the sensitive skin, sucking and occasionally biting. The orange-haired teen made a noise to every caress, his hand clutching and un-clutching Renji's shirts. The older teen was careful not to leave a mark, pulling away to see his boyfriend's blushing face. He placed a hand on his forehead, "You have a fever."

"Believe me it's not from the cold," Ichigo replied honestly. Renji couldn't help but find him so adorable, taking his hand while he grabbed the bowl of soup cautiously and leading him upstairs to his room. He needed rest and getting them both worked up definitely wasn't helping.

Ichigo directed him with his voice to which bedroom was his, the older teen helping him settle back into his bed before handing him the soup. As he sat there and carefully ate, he watched as Renji ventured around his room, commenting on all the little things he saw. This wasn't his first time up here, but Ichigo was the type to add and remove things he thought would define himself better; one way to get to know someone is what's in there bedroom.

Renji passed by his desk, noticing how organized and neat it was. He grabbed one of the colored folders, opening it up and seeing a stack of math notes inside. He released a chuckle as he closed it and found a seat on the bed, "You sure do like math."

"It's just a couple notes," the orange-haired teen replied, sipping down his soup, "It's not that many."

"You know I gotta admit," Renji said, helping him place the bowl on the stand next to his bed, "It's cute that you're a nerd."

Ichigo couldn't help but redden, pulling his blankets up to cover his scarlet face, "And there you go again, saying such random stuff." Renji laughed to his response, pulling the blanket down, "No seriously. I like it that you're smart. It's one of the things I like most about you."

The blush on his face seemed to get darker. Renji took his hand, kissing his palm before moving his brown eyes towards him and leaning in. Ichigo stopped him again, although finding it hard to oppose, "Renji, I'm sick."

"Just one," he answered, leaning in closer and sealing their lips together. Of course, however, one just wasn't enough and Ichigo found his arms around his neck as he mouth continued to mingle with his.

Renji began to move on top of him, the younger teen scooting himself down so he was on his back, their lips still pressed to each others. The redhead removed his arms, lacing their fingers together by his head as his lips continued to massage roughly yet gently at the same time.

Ichigo could hear his own moan in-between their kiss, the heat inside of him rising; it could have been from his sickness, but on the other hand he really didn't think their kiss would last this long.

When Renji pulled await and went for is neck, Ichigo had a moment to breath, unlocking their hands and placing it on his broad shoulders, "Renji, stop…"

"Just a bit longer Ichigo," he replied, more wrapped in kissing his neck then anything else.

Now Ichigo was starting to feel disregarded. The feel of Renji's hands wasn't as pleasant as he thought they would be, as they continued to slide down his chest onto his stomach, carefully sliding over the skin. He pushed again on his boyfriend's shoulders, "Renji, seriously."

The redhead wasn't paying much attention, moving his hand to slide down his soft-skinned stomach over Ichigo's clothed length.

Ichigo jumped beginning to feel uncomfortable. The idea now was starting to scare him, his nerves jumping around. He gave a strong push this time, scooting the older teen back and seating himself up, "Stop!" His chest was heaving, the air he was gulping down helping him calm down or at least he hopped.

It took him a moment to release what it is he had done, his carroty eyes going wide. He pulled his arms away, gathering his blankets to cover himself, a hand going to his mouth, "Renji, I…"

The redhead couldn't believe what happened either but didn't give him the chance to speak, "No, it's okay. You're sick, I get it." It took a minute before he moved, the scene replaying over and over again in his head. He wiped his mouth as he stood, looking around to make sure he didn't bring anything up here with him.

"Renji, wait…" Ichigo tried to say.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me," Renji said as he left the room, not looking back. Despite what had happened, he wasn't going to leave suddenly. He did care about Ichigo's sickness and really did want to make sure he was alright; he would leave when his brothers came back since he really wasn't fond of the idea of him being home by himself.

Ichigo sat in his bed, listening as his boyfriend made his way into the living room, the sound of T.V. being turned on.

Or at least he hoped they were still together…

He brought his knees up, hugging them to his chest as he sat there quietly, trying not to start the flow of tears and figure out what came over him.

* * *

Rei walked along the path to the library, passing by the science and culinary buildings as he went. Roaming down these familiar paths really made him think he was still attending, also making him think how long ago it seemed he was a high school student. No matter how many times he wished he still was in school, he had to admit it was fun while it lasted and taking responsibility over his brothers wasn't as bad as it seemed.

When one wasn't constantly bugging/bothering and being an asshole towards him…

Of course he couldn't blame him, but sometimes enough was enough and he didn't need the constant reminder of his sin.

When Kyo mentioned to him their brother was at the library, Rei was surprised at first, then wasn't. He knew his brother was smart, but the thought of him being in place like this was completely impossible, unless school reasons; not even when he was attending would he ever catch him here.

To Shiro, what else would a school library be used for? Reading books wasn't the answer.

Just as he approached the building, he passed by a tiny gate that lead to the library outside garden along with a noise. He stopped for a second and immediately had a thought, rolling his yellow eyes until they landed on the unlocked gate; someone had it opened.

He scoffed to himself, thinking that searching the library would just be a waste of time and reached for the gate, opening it quietly and closing it behind him. Each step he took, the noises grew louder, similar to the types of noises he heard yesterday at the store.

Just as he approached the corner, he stopped and thought to himself, what were the possible chances that was his brother on the other side? If he had to guess, he was right, peering his head over…

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**I'm not going to lie ladies and gentlemen…but this chapter really sucked. The beginning came out good, but I feel like I completely did it wrong. It just doesn't flow nicely, it doesn't sound right to me. I had writer's block, but maybe because I honestly started this chapter back in March. I feel completely out of the loop, but I promise it will get better! I'm more focused then ever now that I have all this free time! So again, I apologize if this chapter wasn't one of the best ones and let's continue moving forward!**_

Special Thanks: I want to give a special thanks to **Potatto-kun, littlelionalicious, Kirei Ai Tenshi, Guest, and Rae1421**. Really, I appreciate all you guys commenting and waiting and liking this story. I can't wait for you guys to read the rest of it and tell me what you think!

_**Should I write a summary for the next chapter now? Nah, it can wait, but just know the next chapter focuses on Rei for a bit. See you guys till then!**_


	7. Second-Best

_**Hey there you guys and welcome to chapter 6! Enjoying the story so far, I hope so!**_

Comment towards Potatto-kun: Yes, I am very aware of Lollipop Carnival! Sadly though I didn't discover it till after I finished this whole outline, so I will say I have thought about doing a part two for this story adding the new brothers! Especially Mugetsu, he is such a hottie!

_**So let's continue with this story. I have no summary, so let's jump right in it! I will say though, we do get to learn about Rei's love life, I wonder who could be in it?**_

**Warnings:** Small lemon (sexual content), cussing, and another small lemon towards the end.

**Disclaimer:** *copy and paste*

_**Enjoy this chapter readers!**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Second-Best**

* * *

His eyes found exactly what he was looking for and an irritated sigh escaped his lips.

Just as before Shiro was on his knees, his mouth and hand occupied by someone else. And that someone else was Grimmjow. The bluenette's head was thrown back, his cyan eyes shut and his face twisted in pleasure. His mouth was open also, occasionally sweeping his tongue over his bottom lip as he stroked Shiro's colorless hair, a way of encouragement.

"Shit Shiro," Grimmjow moaned aloud, his hips beginning to move, "I think I'm about to…"

Shiro smirked around his length, pushing it deeper into his mouth, till it touched the back of his throat; Grimmjow's back beginning to arch a bit.

Rei shook his head in annoyance. Aside from being upset and mad, he was beyond aggravated and confused at the same time. He knew his brother was a whore and it wasn't because he slept with so few people, it was because he was willing to do anything and everything with them.

But what confused him the most was why it was with Grimmjow? He and Kyo wanted absolutely nothing do with him ever since the event with Ichigo; Kyo only associated with him every now and again, just to keep an eye on him, since the jerk pretty much acted like it never happened.

He figured Shiro would do the same, but clearly not. Instead of getting angry at the bluenette, he was angry at his own brother. Rei already knew an apology would never be enough and he was trying to make up for it, but he didn't know how what Shiro was doing was acceptable.

He should be loathing him, not sucking his dick constantly.

Grimmjow released a louder moan, wrapping both his hands into Shiro's hair and thrusting his hips, "Ah…fuck!"

Rei couldn't stand this show any longer, revealing himself and standing there with crossed arms; he knew sooner or later he would be seen.

Shiro flexed his throat with each and every thrust the man above him made. His tongue stayed pasted to the underside as his hand gripped the base firmly, stroking frequently to add on to the pleasure.

Just as he was sure Grimmjow was about to explode, he noticed something out the corner of his eyes, pulling his head away to look.

The moment he did so, Grimmjow came with grunt, his white seed coating his face.

"Aw man," the triplet whined, licking his lips. He moved his eyes towards his older brother, "Ya have the worst timin'" Rei quirked an eyebrow, thinking his brother had the nerve to say that. He wished he didn't catch his brother always on his knees either.

"Damn Shiro," Grimmjow said after putting himself away and rolling his neck, "You just keep getting better and better."

Said boy chuckled, wiping his face clean, "I don' think our audience thinks tha'." The teen turned his head in the direction, Shiro nodded towards, a smile lightening up his face, "Rei, babe, long time no see."

"It wasn't that long ago," he corrected, his mind focused on one thing only at the moment. He turned his attention back to his twin, "So? This is how you spend your lunch?"

Shiro shrugged his shoulders with a smirk, "I do other things."

"Hm, I bet you do," Rei said more to himself. He wanted to leave, but his fury would never go away unless he did something about it and right now he _wanted _togive his brother a piece of his mind.

"In all fairness Rei," Grimmjow said, "We used to do some things too at lunch."

Rei looked at him, hate in his yellow eyes, "Then you started doing them with my little brother."

"Which ya allowed," Shiro cut in, "so really, who looks like the bad guy here?"

Rei felt how much that blow hurt and he couldn't take it anymore, his anger getting the better of him. He moved closer to his brother, "I get that you're mad. I get that you're pissed off at me, but what I don't get is how you're going around and fucking with the guy who had his way with our little brother! Tell me Shiro, does that make any sense?"

Shiro glared back at his twin, finding it annoying how he stepped up to him like that, "Wha' doesn' make sense is how ya could still love him after tha' or think he still loved ya for that matter. Really Rei, how stupid can ya be?"

Rei scoffed, admitting out loud, "Yeah, I was stupid, but I learned from it. What the hell is your excuse? Kyo and I agreed to have nothing to do with him anymore and yet here you are."

"I'm doin' the one thing ya weren't," Shiro countered, "And now he has me."

The older triplet stopped himself for a moment, thinking to himself, and blinking in shock, "Is that what the fuck this is about? You're fucking my old boyfriend!" Rei stopped himself again, thinking of his next choice of words, "This was never about you protecting Ichigo. You were always jealous weren't you? You could pretty much have anybody and yet the one you wanted was with someone else and that was me. So now what? Now that he's done with me and done with our little brother, you thought you could just swoop in and take him?"

Shiro continued to glare, having nothing to say at all. His brother wouldn't believe him even if he told him his reasons.

"How do you feel now, Shiro?" Rei asked, "How do you feel now that you have the guy you always wanted even after he had sex with our twelve year old brother, huh?" Rei shook his head, trying to calm himself down, but it wasn't working, "Do you also have the need to compete with me? Let me tell you something, you're just second-best."

The younger triplet scoffed, finding that very hard to believe, "Me? Second-best? I am not…"

"See that's were you're wrong," Rei cut in, leaning over him, "You're just my replacement. Grimmjow figured he couldn't find anything better and why not take the guy who looks sort of like him? If he couldn't have the best, he would settle for something much lower." He walked in even closer, leveling their faces, "All those times you were making him moan, I'm sure he was thinking of me."

Rei backed away, waiting for a response. Shiro just stood there, anger and hate smeared across his face from what he heard. Honestly Rei didn't care. He didn't care if he hurt his brother's feelings. He was acting like an asshole and if finally telling him off would make him realize that, then so be it, but Rei had a feeling it wasn't over. Nothing was ever really over with Shiro.

Knowing a response would never come, Rei said, "You're nothing but second-best and that's all you ever will be." He flashed his hatred stare at Grimmjow before turning away and walking back. He could feel his heart throb from pain and sadness; he always hated having to relive his sin over and over again.

He needed comfort and he knew the one person who could give it to him.

* * *

Rei made one more stop before his final departure, walking into the building with the most English classrooms and finding his favorite teacher; luckily they still had the same room.

He peered into the window to see them inside their classroom, knocking on the door before opening it, "Hey Byakuya."

Said man smiled back at him, putting down the notebook in his hand, "Hey Rei, what are you doing here?"

"Oh Ichigo came down with cold, so I came to collect his things for him," Rei answered, stopping by his desk and looking over the papers, "I thought I'd stop by and see you before I left."

Byakuya smiled again, "I'm happy that you did. You could put those away for me if you want." Rei nodded and was happy to accept, hoping the task would divert his mind for a moment. He honestly wondered how Shiro would deal with it, knowing the moment he saw him again would be sooner rather then later.

He stacked the books neatly into the cabinet, closing the doors and standing back by the desk. He was very fond of this classroom and the teacher inside of it. As a matter of fact it was Byakuya who made him recognize how much he enjoyed learning. The teacher, himself, had a passion for it and it was the way he taught his subject that had Rei interested.

Ever since then, he always came back during his sophomore and junior year for help or just a place to hang out. He learned a lot about Byakuya that way and discovered he was a good listener and advice giver. Whenever he needed place to clear his head, he was always in this room and with this man by his side to assist.

When he graduated early though, he realized he couldn't visit everyday anymore, but any chance he got, he would come back and make sure he always saw him.

And on a side note, Byakuya was one of the handsomest teachers at Soul Reaper High. With his silky black hair, gorgeous face complete with gray eyes and pretty smile, and strong yet sweet personality (at times), he was just one of those guys people could stare at for hours and Rei would have gladly used some of his senior year to do so.

The triplet sat on the edge, watching as his pervious teacher moved around the room doing separate things. Just being in the room, he felt a bit better, but his thoughts were still raging in his head. How he was going to deal with this situation was the last he could figure out. He'd honestly just not deal with it at all, since he knew by tomorrow him and Shiro were going to return being brothers like nothing had at all ever occurred.

But things didn't feel like they were over and he'd rather end it then leave the topic wide open. Besides he did say a lot of things, he doubted Shiro was going to let him get away with that, especially after calling him _'second-best.'_

"Rei?" Byakuya called a fourth time, waiting for a response.

The teen snapped out his thoughts, blinking his eyes and turning his attention towards him, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Are you alright?" he asked, neatly straightening out papers and putting a paper clip on the stack. Rei looked away, knowing this what he came down here for. He wanted advice; he really had no idea what to do.

Byakuya noticed, filing the papers away, "You know you can tell me anything."

Rei looked back at him and smiled, knowing it was his comfort he needed, "I know. It's just Shiro again."

The older man tried to lighten the mood, chuckling as he walked away to put something back in place, "Now how many times have you come to me about Shiro? You have a new story about him every time don't you?"

The triplet chuckled too, realizing how true it was, "We're always butting heads. But today I caught him at the library and guess who with?"

"Um…Grimmjow?" Byakuya asked as he searched through his wall cabinets for a book. Rei nodded his head and crossed his arms, "And guess who I caught him with yesterday at the store?"

"Um…Grimmjow?" he repeated as he took his seat at his desk, flipping through pages, "I thought your family was mad at him for what happened earlier."

"Well not Shiro," Rei corrected, "Instead he thinks sleeping with him is a wonderful idea. He's really mad at me."

Byakuya sat back, processing all the information. He knew what happened in the past and he was the one who encouraged Rei to forgive himself. He was young and naïve, doing what every other teenage would do who was in love, even if that meant doing something stupid. But Byakuya could see how much he was punishing himself and knew he would start to feel better if he realized his mistake and atoned for it.

He could understand if his brothers held a grudge against him, especially Ichigo, but from what he knew the others forgave him except for Shiro. He tried to understand that situation. Maybe Shiro was the most overprotective one? Maybe Shiro looked up to Rei and his view shattered when he learned his older brother could do such a harmful thing? Either way, Shiro was obviously upset by it, but acting like this didn't really make much sense.

Byakuya clicked his tongue before he shared his thought, "Well Rei, its clear Shiro is upset. Why don't you ask him why he's acting the way he is?"

Rei scoffed aloud, "I already know why. I told him it was because he was jealous of Grimmjow and me, and I called him _'second-best'_."

The older man couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head; despite how grown-up Rei was he could still act like a child. "Do you know that?" he asked, getting up from his seat.

The triplet turned his head, knowing Byakuya already knew the answer. He didn't ask Shiro if that was the cause, he only assumed. And he knew assuming was wrong, but what other explanation could there be? "No, I don't," he replied honestly.

Byakuya already knew that, standing infront of him and rubbing his arms sweetly, "Then you need to talk to him. Assuming can only get you so far." Rei looked into his gray eyes, "I know, but he's extremely difficult."

"Even if he is," he replied with a small laugh, "You still need to talk to him. Have an open mind when you do. There is a reason behind it, Rei."

Said boy sighed in utter defeat, knowing he was right. As a matter of fact, he kind of already knew that was the answer, but the feel of Byakuya's hands and the sound of his voice would assure him it was the right thing to do.

He nodded his head in response, thinking it was about time he took his leave, "Thanks I will."

He hopped from the desk, enjoying the warm embrace Byakuya had waiting for him. When he pulled away, the older man cupped his face, pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead and reassuring him things would work out.

Rei smiled in return, saying his thanks, and headed for the door, thinking Ichigo was probably up, waiting for him.

* * *

The oldest Kurosaki triplet parked the car in the driveway, resting back as he turned off the engine. He stayed at the school longer then he had hoped, but it wasn't because he was chatting with his old English teacher, it was having to search for all Ichigo's missing work. Of course he didn't mind, but he didn't think it would take him that long.

He sighed aloud, the thought of still having to face Shiro crossing his mind. Like he said before, he lived with the guy, he couldn't just pretend he didn't exist without crossing paths with him eventually, even if Shiro acted like a mega asshole before. They wouldn't have to talk about it sooner or later and frankly Rei would rather have later.

He thought back to what Byakuya said about having an open mind when they spoke. Rei couldn't lie, he loved his brother to death and would listen even if the situation was as fucked up as this one. Maybe he shouldn't have assumed so loudly, but what else could explain Shiro's action; they didn't like they were protecting their little brother.

Rei sighed again, covering his face with his hands. There was no point to ponder over the thought, when the source was probably already sitting in the house. He grabbed the bag of Ichigo's assignments and left the car, closing it behind him as he walked to his front door and opened up.

The minute he walked in, he could see Renji putting on his coat, his face to the ground.

"Oh you're home Rei," Renji said in surprise and a bit embarrassment. Said boy nodded slowly in response, "Yeah...I'm sorry, what are you doing here?"

The redhead chuckled lightly, "I just came to check on Ichigo. Since nobody was home, I figured I'd still with him until you guys got back. But Kyo and Shiro walked in about thirty-minutes ago, so I was just leaving."

Rei still gave him a suspicious look before processing all the information and wiping it from his face; his head was a jumbled mess and it felt like it would explode any given moment, "Right, thank you for that. How is he anyway?"

Renji shrugged his shoulders, "He's alright. He had a bowl of soup when I got here and fell back asleep. Kyo and Shiro are already up there checking on him."

The triplet nodded, trying to sort through the mess in his head, "Right, well again thank you." He then studied him for a moment, admiring his physical features and taking in his personality; Renji was definitely one of the sweet guys. "You know," Rei added suddenly, "You and Ichigo would look cute together. He talks about you a lot."

Renji could feel the warmth in his cheeks, thinking it was nice to know that despite what happened moments ago, "Does he?" He also found it ironic since they were already together secretly or at least he still hoped they were…

"Well I gotta go," the redhead said, patting him on the shoulder, "I hope Ichigo gets better." Rei nodded and watched him leave, leaning along the doorframe as the soccer player walked to his car. He also realized there was another car in his driveway and he barely noticed that until now; that was sign right there his head was messed up.

He shut the door and leaned against it. He was truthfully dreading over this and wished he could just go to his room and sleep; it wouldn't solve the problem but it gave him a chance to escape reality for a moment.

He knew though people had need of him and he wanted to check on his little brother.

Rei pushed himself off the door and walked up the steps, holding onto the rail; it felt like he was dragging his feet. He passed Shiro's room and rounded the corner to the right, walking towards Ichigo's room.

The moment he held his knuckle up to knock, he already noticed the door cracked and the sounds from coming inside. He took a deep breath, thinking if this was a normal household things like this would never happen.

He grabbed the handle and pushed, "What have I said about closing the door?"

The twins were occupied at the moment, but Shiro answered, "Who else is goin' ta come up here?" Rei rolled his golden eyes, leaning on the doorframe with crossed arms and watched the scene before him. Honestly if this was any other person, they would probably be traumatized or disgusted.

Ichigo was on his knees, his front and back occupied with his loving siblings. Kyo was behind him, his hands holding his hips firmly as his front and their little brother's back rocked in perfect sync. Shiro was infront, his blue tongue continuously lapping over Ichigo's manhood.

"You know he's sick right?" Rei wanted to add, although he knew it wouldn't make a difference.

"He doesn't look tha' sick ta me," Shiro countered, flicking his wet appendage over the head. Ichigo threw his head back so it was resting on Kyo's shoulder, his mouth wide open as a moan was heard.

"Kyo?"

Said boy removed his mouth from Ichigo's neck, "He says his doing better. He's not sneezing so hard now."

For the moment, Rei would accept that as an answer. He could always trust Kyo to consider Ichigo's well being before his own desires. He was responsibility when he wanted to be but he did have wild side, kind of like Shiro's but not too much. When he thought about it though all three of them had similar characteristics.

He figured to leave the matter alone and go get dinner started but he wanted to at least see for himself, "How are feeling Ichigo?"

The orange-haired teen managed to find his voice, lifting his head "I'm…ah…ah…alright. I feel…ah…better." His hand wrapped into Shiro's white hair, the pleasure too much to take. He couldn't find the strength to tug him away especially with his second oldest brother throwing his hips in the right angle. If he felt like he did this morning, he was sure he wouldn't even have been able to get in this position.

Finding no other reason to stay, Rei was about to take his leave, but a cute voice made by Shiro called out to him, "Hey Rei?"

Said boy turned in half way around to look at him, "What?"

Shiro smirked, "I love ya."

Rei couldn't help but glare back, finding his brother's sarcasm a bit annoying more and more, "Which means?"

"Tha' we'll talk later," he replied with another smirk before returning to his little brother's needs.

Rei shook his head in response before he walked away, saying in his head sarcastically how he couldn't wait until then.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**So who had a feeling Shiro and Rei would eventually get into a fight? Who thinks its over? Because I can assure you it's not and there is more to come. I'm not trying to make Shiro a jerk or anything because there a is a point behind what he is doing, just at the moment he doesn't know he's acting like jerk, but I promise his attitude will change. **_

_**What is Rei and Byakuya's relationship, I wonder? I wanted to pick a strong/supportive/passionate kind of character and I was thinking Aizen, but then I thought 'no, I do too many stories about him anyways.'**_

_**Okay, I don't want a give away the next chapter, so I won't say what it is about, but I will say it is pretty intense and kind of sad considering Ichigo is thinking about breaking up with Renji…oops, I shouldn't have said that, but that's not the only sad thing!**_

_**Till then readers! Bye!**_


	8. Broken

_**Hey there guys and here is chapter 7!**_

_**I'm really glad to see this story is catching on and so many people are interested in it! Again thanks to all you reading and your comments, it really means a lot to me! Okay, so I won't say much more because judging by the title, this chapter has drama in it…**_

**Warnings: **Lemon (threesome, rape), violence (physical), and small cussing

**Disclaimer: ***copy and paste*

_**It's still not too late to turn around because if rape is not easy for you to read, then I definitely suggest turning around now! Or you could just skip this chapter. Or you could read up the rape and then skip the chapter. Those are some options, but remember, I warned you!**_

_**So let's get reading! I have no idea what to say because this chapter is pretty intense and sad like I mentioned before.**_

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

**Broken**

* * *

Rei stood in the kitchen, his fingers occupied with cutting strawberries on a brown board. It was still early in the morning, but he was thinking about something light for breakfast and smoothies were one of his specialties. Plus he was trying to keep his mind busy, trying not to think about yesterday and what happened.

"_The talk",_ Shiro mentioned never came. After they were finished checking up on Ichigo, they all came down for dinner and everything was the same. They ate, played, did homework and went to sleep almost as if it never happened.

To be honest Rei braced himself for whatever Shiro was supposed to say, but the only thing he did say was "goodnight." He didn't know whether or not to be worried or thankful. Part of him didn't really care about what Shiro had to say, but having the talk with his old English teacher made him at least think he should hear him out.

But maybe it was a good thing. Besides did Shiro really have a good reason for his actions? Rei seriously doubted he did.

After cutting the precise amount of strawberries, he threw them into the blender along with the milk, ice, and sugar and turned it on, leaning back against the side of refrigerator.

He honestly couldn't help but think things were over. Shiro never let him get away with having the last word, so for him to stay quiet this long, he could only image what horrible things he was plotting to get him back. Rei completely understood why Shiro would have a deep hatred for him, but instead of acting like a child and keeping a grudge, he should at least tell him why he's so upset. He really did try to fix things with his brothers after the incident and despite how much Shiro got on his nerves, he wanted to fix the relationship they had.

He pushed the _'stop'_ button on the blender and sighed. Maybe if he wanted to fix things, he had to be the one to approach him…

The sound of footsteps patted down the stairs and soon the youngest Kurosaki brother stood in the kitchen, all dressed and ready for school. Rei couldn't help but smile, despite their psychical appearances, he could clearly see the resemblance between all of them. "Aren't you up early?"

Ichigo smiled back, "What are talking about? I'm always up at this time."

"This is normally the time you wake up," Rei replied, pouring the pink contents into a cup, "Are you heading to school already?"

The younger boy nodded back, making sure his bag had all his work and zipping it up, "Yeah, Orihime asked me to help with her math again." Rei smiled, finding it fascinating how much his friends depended on him for help sometimes; he could pretty much be the spitting image of him.

"How are you feeling by the way?" Rei asked, handing him a cup when he came closer. Ichigo twirled the straw before taking a sip, "Much better. And thanks for collecting my homework for me."

Ichigo wrapped his arms around his brother in a tight embrace, his head resting on his chest. Rei instantly felt his warmth and love, wrapping an arm around him too while his other hand stroked his orange hair, "Your welcome. I wouldn't want you getting behind because of one little sick day."

Ichigo pulled away, smiling up at him fondly, "Where's Kyo and Shiro?" His phone went off in his pocket and he pulled it out, reading the text message.

Rei pointed his thumb in their direction, "In the living room. Is Orihime already here?" Ichigo nodded back, "Yeah."

"Alright," the oldest triplet replied, cupping his face and tilting it up for a kiss, "Have a good day, make sure you tell them bye before they have their way with you later. And tell Orihime, I said 'hi' too."

Ichigo nodded and kissed him back before pulling away. A thought about what Orihime said before popped into his mind along with an image of the two dating. He instantly shook it away, finding it funny and a bit odd.

He grabbed his bag and walked into the living room, finding his other two brothers on the couch, watching T.V. Kyo had the remote in his hand, trying to find something to watch this early in the morning while Shiro was laying down, his feet crossed at the ankles and in Kyo's lap.

Ichigo leaned down to kiss Kyo on the cheek, "Bye Kyo-nii." The middle triplet was surprised, "Oh hey Ichi, I didn't even hear you get up. Later."

The orange haired teen moved to the opposite side, doing the same for his brother but Shiro managed to turn his head just in time to receive it on the lips, "You're leavin' me already? See ya later then." Ichigo smiled at him and headed for the door, looking forward to his day at school.

As Rei heard the door close, he put the dishes he used into a sink full of water, pouring the rest of the strawberry smoothie into a cup and taking a seat. He couldn't think of anything he had to do today and figured he would just have a nice, quiet day at home.

He pulled out one of the stools to sit at the island, opening up the newspaper with his cup next to him. He was trying to distract his mind again, thinking he didn't need to worry about it…or at least for the moment.

In a matter of moments another stool was pulled up on his right while another figure stood at the other side of the island. Without even thinking about it, Rei pushed his cup towards his younger twin, while turning the page to his paper.

"How did you know I wanted some?" Kyo said with a smile, taking a sip.

"Call it a hunch," Rei replied, resting his chin on the back of his hand to look at him, "I think that's the only reason why you came over here." The middle triplet gave a smart-ass smirk, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek, "You know you're the only highlight of my day."

Rei rolled his yellow eyes with a little laugh, returning back to his paper, "Shouldn't you guys be leaving for school too?"

Kyo shrugged his shoulders, "I guess? Hey Shiro, you ready?" The younger triplet mimicked the same gesture, "Sure."

However instead of moving, the eye-patched twin continued to sit, taking more sips of the strawberry smoothie. "Hey Shiro," he asked suddenly, "I'll see you at lunch this time right?"

"Ya weren' there either," Shiro shot back, "But yeah, I got nothing better ta do."

"Oh speakin' of that," Kyo said, remembering something, "Did Rei find you yesterday?"

A pause seemed to fall in the room, Shiro looking over to Rei who pretended not to notice. "Yeah, he did," the younger triplet answered, leaning on the counter with his arms, "But he caught me in the middle of a very important session." His words were more directed towards Rei.

"Finding you on you're knees is not an important session," Rei said, looking over the columns of interesting news.

"Ya used ta do it," Shiro replied, "And so did Ichi."

Another pause fell in the room, Rei lifting his head with a small breath; he knew this conversation was coming.

Kyo immediately saw were this chat was headed, but stayed to watch in cause something happened. Him and Rei never got physical so he had nothing to worry about there, but he was also interested into why Shiro was acting the way he was. He understood clearly why his twin was upset, but he's told him more then once to stop being bitter about it and move on. He used to throw it back in Rei's face too but that never made things better.

He may have sympathized for Shiro being hurt, but what he didn't like was how he was acting about it. Not to mention, it's been a couple years already, that seemed like plenty of time to accept, heal, and move on.

Without saying a word what so ever, he continued sipping his drink, watching the scene like a dramatic soap opera.

"Don't make it sound like its Ichigo's fault," Rei said while standing from his chair.

"It's not," Shiro cut in with a smug smile, "It's yours. It's always been yours."

Rei kept his composure, thinking it would be best to move away from him but instead moved a bit closer, "I know it's all my fault. I've accepted it. And Kyo and Ichigo forgave me for it…"

"There's no forgivin' what you've done," Shiro cut in again, the expression on his face becoming serious, "It's your fault it happened, it's your fault Ichigo was terrified for years, it's your fault…"

"I know that too," Rei answered, not wanting to hear the rest of the words, knowing how much remorse was placed on his heart, "But they did. And it's not like what your doing is any better. Tell me Shiro, really give me an answer: why are messing with the guy who took advantage of our little brother."

"For the record ya gave him the approval ta do tha'," the younger twin said back.

Rei was getting beyond frustrated. He was honestly thinking why he should listen to what he had to say, he knew it was shit anyway, but everybody should be given a chance. "Don't avoid the subject. Give me an answer Shiro."

The albino gave him a glare, having nothing to say.

The oldest triplet gave a small huff, "Just like yesterday huh? So I'm guessing I was right." He took another step closer to him, closing the gap between them, "You really are nothing but second best and you know it. Are you trying to prove you could be a better lover than I can? Trying to prove that you can do things I can't?"

"I've never been second-best," Shiro finally said, his tone as hard as steel.

"That's all you are," Rei answered, seeing how much it got on his nerves, "You're second-best. Nothing but a replacement for something he can't have anymore."

Shiro continued to glare back, moving his head a tad bit closer, "Are ya referring ta yourself or Ichi?"

Rei knew by now the best solution would be to move anyway from him. "Us both," he replied, walking past him and towards the stairs; he rather be confided to his room then speak to that asshole of brother.

Shiro blinked then, looking down to the ground, deep in thought.

Kyo, who sat quietly in his chair, acknowledge his older brother and was glad he finally spoke his mind. He needed to stop letting Shiro talk to him like that and give him a reason to shut up. He still cared for his feelings, but sometimes he really did need duck tape over his mouth.

Not wasting another moment, he got up, put the cup in the sink of water and went to fetch the keys. He figured that was enough family drama for one morning between his brothers, however it wasn't done. Rei wasn't the only one with something to say.

"Let's go," Kyo finally spoke, grabbing the keys to the car and wrapping an arm around Shiro's shoulders rather tightly when he came close, "We are goin' to have alittle chat in the car."

* * *

Ichigo tapped his pencil against his paper in a very steady rhythm, deep in thought. He already finished his assignment for math, which is what he didn't want to do. He figured next he could do another assignment from another class but his mind was too distracted to bother. The only thing his mind was focused on…was Renji.

His day had been going smoothly at first. After getting to school early and helping Orihime, he chatted with his friends about all the drama he missed yesterday; for some reason when he wasn't there things seemed to happen.

Then the bell rang and first period started. He got a mini lecture from Mr. Ichimaru about missing his class and made him promise to never do it again but in the end he was glad he got better. Then he gave him the lesson from yesterday about painting and even helped him a lot, invading his personal space and holding the brush with him like he was a child. Ichigo did enjoy the lesson, but the comments about how his strokes were long and firm, he could've done without.

Second period came and he went to anatomy with . He received praise and glad-you're-feeling-better speech along with a gentle hand squeeze. Of course Ichigo couldn't help but blush and say he was glad to be back in his class. Third period with Kenpachi wasn't easy as usual, but the crazy man of a teacher did decided to give him a break with ten laps around the track. Ichigo was thankful for that and completed them in the appropriate time limit. He had too or else he would receive something else to do and knowing Mr. Kenpachi it wasn't going to easy one bit.

Lunch came next and that was when his day began to get a bit gloomy.

Renji wasn't there to grab him like he usually did and that worried Ichigo. He already knew it had something to do with yesterday. He was honestly hoping that wouldn't get in the way of anything, but how could it not? He pushed his own boyfriend away without a real explanation…he wouldn't blame Renji for being upset with him, but he really prayed that wasn't the cause.

He walked to lunch with Rukia and Uryu instead. He still had hopes he would already see the redhead sitting at the table, but to his disappointment, he wasn't. Now that really made Ichigo worry. He hadn't received a text or anything either explaining what happened to him and he feared Renji wouldn't answer if he sent him a text.

The teen really didn't know what to do, so instead of trying to attempt something he let it sit in his mind as he ate lunch occasionally talking with his friends like nothing was wrong, but it was clearly seen on his face.

He went to fourth period next, 's optimistic attitude hard to ignore and get him in a better mood. She even slipped him a note saying if things weren't working out between him and Renji, it would get better. After he read it, she gave him a wink and it honestly brought up his spirits a bit. He had no idea how she found it, but it was clear she wouldn't say anything about; plus her note was something he really needed to hear. Ms. Rangiku's wasn't any different. She smothered him with her love and affection saying how she missed him dearly before starting her lesson and being her child-like self.

So truthfully his day wasn't so much destroyed, but the only person on his mind was Renji and that's the only thing he could think about.

Sitting in math class wasn't even bringing up his spirits like it used too. Part of the reason though was because his classmates were still working on the assignment as yesterday (the one he finished for homework). He always loved learning new lessons and teaching himself different ways to solve it. He would place is full attention into it, but sadly it just wasn't one of those days. He would normally get a head straight on the next chapter, but his mind was too clouded.

"I got it!" Orihime shouted suddenly with a wide smile, "Look Ichigo!" She slid her paper over to him and he glanced at it; their math lesson was finding measurements of different shapes. "So?" she asked excitedly, "did I do it right?"

Ichigo gave her a friendly smile in return before working out the problem himself, "Sorry Orihime…"

"What?" she replied, looking over her work, "I'm sure I did it right."

"You did," he answered, pointing out her mistake with his pencil, "You just misplaced the four." She looked at her paper again before chuckling, "I guess I did."

The bell to end school went off, students closing their books and gathering their stuff.

"Alright guys, leave your assignments on my desk," said, already loosening his red tie.

Ichigo waited for his friend patiently before she gave him a smile and walked over to their teacher's desk, putting her assignment down. She turned around to face him, "Are you ready to go?"

"Wait a second Ichigo," his teacher said, reaching them, "You have a minute? I want to talk to you."

The teen moved his brown eyes to Orihime, silently expressing he had no idea what it could be about. She gave him the same look, saying she'll wait for him outside the door. When she left, he turned back around to face his teacher, "Yes Mr. Starrk?"

Said teacher leaned back on his desk, crossing his arms, "Its nothing bad of course. I just wanted to say how proud of you I am."

Ichigo blushed instantly, unsure of what to say. He always did excellent in this class and Mr. Starrk did give him compliments every now and again, this was just the first time he's ever pulled him aside.

"Now I normally don't say this to kids, cause I'm just too tired to care," he explained with a causal shrug, "But you Ichigo, you're different. Your hard-working and very intelligent, you didn't even need my help on the work."

The teen listened intently, his blush growing brighter with every word; he could feel his heart beat faster, "Thank you Mr. Starrk…" The brown haired man gave him a nod in response, "You still plan on helping me with planning our next lesson, right?"

"Can I really?" Ichigo asked instantly with such eagerness.

"I asked you remember?" Starrk smiled, "Plus, I could use the extra help." The teen smiled with a bow, "I would love that."

The teacher nodded, moving from his spot and walking up to his student, gently placing his hand in his orange hair and rubbing it affectionately, "You're an excellent student, Ichigo. I'll see you tomorrow."

At that very moment Ichigo felt his face heat like a volcano, his heart stopping for a brief minute; it made him feel wonderful to hear Mr. Starrk's words, "Yes sir." He looked up at his teacher's handsome face before taking his leave, trying to slow his heartbeat with each step he took to the door.

Outside, Orihime leaned against the wall, pretending not to notice and whistling aloud. Ichigo automatically knew the gesture she was making, giving her a playful shove, "What?"

She showed him a huge grin, joining his side, "You do have a crush on our teacher!"

His blush reappeared faintly, the teen instantly denying with a smile, "No, I don't."

Before she could pick on him more, his phone went off in his pocket. He pulled it out, thinking it was one of his brothers but when he flipped it open, he saw it was a text from Renji: _"Can you meet me at the café in town?"_

* * *

As he walked up to the café, his thoughts were spiraling out of control. He asked Orihime for a ride and explained to her it was just a date with Renji. She made her comments about wanting a loving a boyfriend, bringing up if Rei was still available.

It was a nice laugh, but he there was no way he was going to allow it to happen. He just that how odd it would be.

He said his goodbyes and texted his brothers, letting them know it was just a mini study session and they didn't need to worry; Rei texted him back to meet him at the store afterwards.

He had some idea about what the redhead might say, but he really hoped it wasn't the case. But maybe a breakup was good? Ichigo hated to admit it himself, but what if it happened again? What if he hurt him more the next time? Renji deserved much better than that. He deserved someone who would commit to him mind, soul, and body.

Eventually he would get over his fear, but what if he never did? Renji deserved much better then him, so Ichigo thought.

He paused when he saw the back of the boy's head. His heart stopped for a brief moment before it picked up speed. He really wondered if he was ready to face him, but if he didn't do it now, then when would he? A breakup would be best and he couldn't put it off.

Ichigo slowed his pounding heart with calmly breaths, giving himself some sort of prep talk before walking into the outside area of the café, coming into the redhead's view.

"Hey, you made it," Renji said with a somewhat smile. The teen nodded, taking his seat, "Sorry to keep you waiting."

The redhead shook his head, "I wasn't here long."

Ichigo returned his somewhat smile, his eyes and hands going to his lap. Not even a couple seconds had passed before a silence had fallen over them, the air between them becoming a bit tense and very awkward.

Ichigo had no idea what to say to keep the conversation going. He didn't just want to jump into the topic at hand, despite how much he wanted to know his thoughts. He already knew coming here would be a bit uncomfortable, he just didn't think this much…

He was pulled from his thoughts, when a drink was put infront of him, looking up at the lady who set it down.

"I ordered that for you," Renji spoke, pointing a finger at it, "Chocolate strawberry is your favorite right?" Ichigo nodded back, shifting in his seat before pulling it closer to him.

After what seemed like a couple awkward minutes roll by, the sophomore spoke, "I didn't see you in school today."

Renji changed the expression on his face, setting his drink down, "Honestly…what happened yesterday was still on my mind…I wasn't ready to face you."

Ichigo clearly understood. He had the same feeling before going to school, thinking constantly what would have happened when he saw him at lunch. He gave a small chuckle, taking a sip of his strawberry drink, "I know what you mean."

When he didn't get a response from the junior, he observed him quietly, thinking he was to blame. He could easily see how much he upset the redhead, see how much he was breaking on the inside from the shove he gave him. A boyfriend doesn't do that. A boyfriend doesn't shove away their partner, no matter what the reason. Ichigo wasn't ready to talk about his past with him or explain his brothers, thinking how all the information would cause a problem. Infact it was the reason why he didn't date, but he grown to trust Renji and knew one day he would elucidate everything…just not today.

He didn't want to hurt him anymore. Renji deserved someone who would be faithful and honest. And despite the heartache it would bring, he knew what he had to do.

Ichigo gave a sad sigh, "Renji, I'm sorry, but…"

"Hang on Ichigo," said boy cut in, "You don't need to apologize to me. I'm the one who hurt you."

The younger teen wanted to ask how, but the redhead continued, "I'm the one who should be sorry. I promised you we wouldn't try anything until you said you were ready and I completely took advantage of that."

He reached out and almost automatically Ichigo responded, placing his hand in his. Renji showed a warm smile, "Its just…you have no idea how crazy you make me. And you have no idea how badly I want you. When the opportunity came…I couldn't help myself. I know you were sick and I know what you said earlier but…"

Ichigo stopped him, stroking the back of his hand, and showing a smile, "You make me crazy too." He paused for a moment, releasing a small chuckle, "Its funny. You were worried about hurting me and I was worried about hurting you. I didn't mean to push you away, it's just…"

"Whatever the reason Ichigo, I don't deserve an apology, you do," Renji cut in again, squeezing his hand, "I'm sorry for pushing things and putting any pressure on you. Can you forgive me?"

The orange hair teen instantly felt his heart fill with warmth and love. To hear Renji think about him and take his feelings into deep consideration really made him feel special.

He scooted closer, using both his hands to hold Renji's and place his cheek in his palm, "Of course I can. I love you, Renji."

The junior could fell his own heart swell, reaching out his other hand to hold his crushes, "I love you too." Ichigo gave him a smile, knowing things between them were fixed and they were still going to be together.

Before the redhead could say anything else, his phone went off, making him reach into his pocket and put it to his ear, "Hello?…Yeah…Right now?…No, it's fine…I will…Bye."

Ichigo got the sense their make up moment would have to be celebrated later when his boyfriend moved his brown eyes back to him, his face a bit down, "That was my mom. She wants me to get her something. That, and she wants me to come home since she's been worried about me all day."

The younger teen easily understood, considering how much his friend's bombed him with questions about if he was feeling all right.

He gave an understanding nod and Renji grasped his hands tighter in return, "Walk me to my car?"

The two made their way to his red vehicle, the junior asking if they were still together just to make sure. The sophomore gave him an answer, proving his point by lacing their fingers together.

I'm sorry for having to leave so soon," Renji apologized, looking down into Ichigo's brown eyes, "And just when things were going well."

The younger teen shook his head, "It's alright. Family does come first."

Renji smiled for a second. He knew Ichigo was upset, but as usual he showed he wasn't through his words. The red-head leaned down, placing a sweet kiss on his lips, "You're so cute, Ichigo."

Said boy blushed, averting his eyes, "Why do you say that all of a sudden!?" Renji couldn't help but laugh, placing another one on his forehead. Ichigo took a moment to steal a glance at him, the organ in his chest beating furiously. How could he possibly think about breaking up with him? Not when he could make his heart beat a million times in a minute.

Renji released him for a moment, opening the door to his red Honda, and bending down. "Oh, I have something for you," he said, "but you have to close your eyes." Ichigo admired his boyfriend's sly smile before doing what he asked, waiting patiently. The redhead waved a hand infront of his face just to be sure before he pulled out his gift, lightly placing it infront of him.

The aroma hit Ichigo's nostrils first, the smell soothing and fresh. He reached for the gift, his hand crunching plastic while the other held the firm, skinny columns. He didn't even wait for Renji to say he could open his eyes, his face lighting up when he saw the red bouquet of roses in his hands, "Oh Renji, there beautiful."

Renji smiled, watching as his delicate finger stroked the red petals, "You think so?" Ichigo nodded back, "Of course but I'm surprised, you're usually color coordinating things."

The older teen chuckled, scratching the back of his head, "Well yeah, but your name means strawberry doesn't it? And aren't strawberries red? I just wanted to remind you that you're my little strawberry."

Ichigo was silent for a moment, before chuckling aloud. It was such a cheesy and corny line, but it made his heart do somersaults, butterflies taking over his stomach. Only Renji could make him feel this way. No other. Even if he just smiled at him, the reaction would be the same.

"How long did it take for you to come up with that one?" Ichigo continued laughing.

"All night actually," Renji replied, a tint of red sweeping across his face.

Ichigo composed himself, reaching out for his boyfriend's blue shirt and pulling him close, "If I'm your little strawberry, do you know what that makes you?"

The redhead drew his attention to his strawberries' lips, his smile curved up slyly. "What?" Renji asked back, desperate to reach down and kiss him. Ichigo crunched up his shirt to pull him down more, whispering against his lips, "My big pineapple." He sealed their lips together after that, in such an affectionate kiss.

Renji couldn't resist placing his hands on the boy's hips and getting a grip. Their lips moved in perfect sync at first, soft and delicate before the pineapple took control, moving his hands to cup Ichigo's face and tilt it up. His mouth devoured his strawberries', the red tips of his hair caressing the boys face as he continued to kiss him.

As they pulled apart, they kissed one last time, their foreheads touching afterwards. "What would I do without you?" Renji asked suddenly, his brown eyes scanning over his boyfriend's face.

Ichigo smiled, lifting his hand up lightly to caress his chin. The feelings they had for one another were real and Ichigo knew he couldn't find them anywhere else or with anybody else; he wasn't ready to lose Renji yet. "I don't know what I'd do without you either."

Renji could feel his heart swell, pulling away from him and lacing their hands together. Every single time he looked at him, it felt like his first crush all over again. Ichigo was his little miracle.

Said boy had his nose in the roses, his eyes finally lifting when he noticed the redhead's gaze, "What?"

"Nothing," he simply replied with a causal shrug of his shoulders, "Just thinking how cute you are." Ichigo blushed, turning his eyes, "You're always saying that. Anyways, shouldn't you be leaving already?"

Renji realized it too, but he was enjoying his time with the guy he loved so much. "Yeah, I should. At least let me take you home," he answered, sweeping his hand towards his open car door. The younger teen shook his head, "It's alright, besides my brother asked me to go to the store."

"Then let me take you there," Renji responded. Ichigo shook his head again, "No it's alright, besides I've kept you long enough." The pineapple showed a smile, "There's no place I'd rather be then with you."

Ichigo could feel his heart jump, "You're full of those lines today, huh?"

"I only do it for you," he replied with a smile. Ichigo returned his smile, kissing him back when the soccer player leaned down, his hands going to his neck as his thumbs stroked his cheeks, "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow?"

The strawberry nodded, watching as he disappeared into his car and waving as he drove off. He stared until he couldn't see him anymore, looking down at his flowers and stuffing his nose back into them. He loved how vibrant and deep-in-color they appeared; a dark red outline with multiple shades on each petal. He loved the smell of them. How fresh and clean they were.

He loved Renji and the many surprises he brought, he truly was something, almost like a prince in a fairytale.

The teen realized then he still had to go to the store like his brother asked and turned around, beginning to walk. All he had to do was follow an alleyway, turn a corner and there, he was at the store and from there Rei could pick him up.

As he walked, he stroked the rose petals tenderly, thinking about Renji. Their relationship was honestly to good to be true and he felt ridiculous for thinking about giving that up. Renji was wonderful in every possible way. He was smart, athletic, passionate, and to sum up his body in one word: sexy! Especially when his hair was out and he such a lusty gaze in his eyes!

Ichigo could feel his face heat, especially when he remembered the time the redhead answered his own front door wearing an open light purple button up shirt, his hair draped and his arms resting above his head on the side of the door…that day he was supposed to be home before dark, but when involved in numerous activity, time just seemed to fly by.

And he was beyond understanding, especially when it came to sex. Renji made it clear he would wait until he was ready despite the attempted times they ended up in bed (just cuddling and kissing, nothing else.). And Ichigo had thought about it countless of times, but he was so used to his brothers only touching him, the hands would be unfamiliar and honestly he felt bad, thus the reason he thought breaking up with Renji would be best.

He thought his reaction the other day was a bit over the top, but it was happening so fast and with him being sick, he needed to push Renji away. Besides nobody has ever touched him that way since Grimmjow… His brothers were the only exception since he knew he could trust them and they always handled him with love and care despite how many times they fought over whose turn it was. Plus they never really took 'no' for answer.

The idea was sad though. How could he let his brothers touch him, but not his own boyfriend? He knew Renji would never hurt him either, yet when he had his hands on him the other day he felt so uncomfortable…

Ichigo stopped walking and realized how messed up that really was.

"Well what do we have here?" came a sly voice.

Ichigo was pulled from his thoughts, realizing he had already walked into the alleyway, leading to the next part of town. His brown eyes shifted to the figure behind him, becoming paralyzed when he recongized the person with the blue hair.

"Its alittle dangerous for kids this way, huh Ichi?" Grimmjow said in a sarcastic tone, his hands shoved into his pants pockets.

"Be nice Grimmjow," came another voice, "He's not a little kid."

Ichigo turned his head in the other direction, seeing one of the senior's friends known as Nnoitra, standing infront of him with a smile that spilt his face. He really didn't know much about him other then the rumors he heard at school, but he knew this guy was someone he wanted to evade.

"Believe me," the bluenette replied, "when you see his body, you'll agree with me."

The young teen had no idea what to do. He couldn't obviously just leave, like he wanted, without one of them stopping him. His long-time nightmare was standing so close to him. At a time he saw the senior as an older brother but that was before he touched him inappropriately and things become complicated. Now he was more then terrified of him, even taking all the possible chances to avoid him at school.

Grimmjow noticed the sophomore was afraid, taking his chance to eye him up and down as he walked, "Oh where are my manners? Ichigo, this is Nnoitra and that, over there, is Szayel."

Ichigo grew even more scared, holding his roses closer; he didn't even notice the other figure standing along the wall with pink-hair and glasses.

"So?" Grimmjow asked while stopping right infront of him and ruffling his hair like a small boy, "What are you doing here?" Ichigo was too frightened to reply, thinking all of the possibly things that could happen to him. Grimmjow hadn't said much of anything to him as the years passed, so why all of a sudden was he talking to him? He held his roses even closer, hoping and praying things would turn out good.

The senior noticed, taking them from his hands, "Aw, are these for me? You always did know how to make me feel special, Ichi." He put them to his nose, inhaling the sweet aroma.

Ichigo cringed, desperately wanting to grab them back but anxious of the consequences. Grimmjow was a lot bigger then him and used to hurt him from time to time when things never went his way; he doubted that part of him changed.

"He's terrified Grimmy," Nnoitra said with sarcastic sympathy, "we should make him feel more…_comfortable_."

The bluenette looked at his friend before moving his cerulean eyes back over to Ichigo, noting how much smaller he seemed up close. "You're right," he replied, tossing the bouquet over to Szayel and walking behind him again. He grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up at him, "Hey Ichi, wanna play with brother Grimmy again? I have a really fun game."

"I think you're scaring him even more," Szayel spoke aloud, stroking his fingers along the red petals.

The younger teen began to slightly breath heavily in fear, knowing exactly what Grimmjow was referring too. He managed to barely shake his head no despite thinking that his answer really meant anything at all.

"Hm," the bluenette said, his face in displeasure, "Not the answer I was going for."

Suddenly he brought his hand down on the sophomore's face, the sound of the impact echoing. Ichigo winced in pain from his abused cheek, wincing again when the older teen compulsorily grabbed his chin once more and squeezed tight, "Let's try this again. Ichigo…you will play with me."

Grimmjow let go of his face, the younger teen landing back on his feet and holding back his pained cry; he could feel a small sizzling sensation still.

"You know," he began, walking infront of him again, "I told my friends all about the fun we used to have together…" He waited for the younger teen to face him, landing a punch right into his stomach to make him weak once more, "Reflexes Ichi! I thought I taught you those. Anywho…"

Ichigo hunched over, heaving from the pain.

"Hey Grimmjow, don't break him before we get to play with him," Nnoitra spoke, becoming a bit impatience.

The senior smiled, returning back behind him and grabbing his right wrist while wrapping an arm around him to pull him up, his hand gripping his cheek, "I've got a better idea." His hot breath touched his ear, making the orange-haired boy whimper vaguely, "Lets all play _together_."

The bluenette didn't wait for a response, going for his jeans and pulling them down. Ichigo found some strength to struggle, placing his hands over the senior's, "Grimmjow!…Stop!"

"That's not what you used to say," the boy replied, pushing him down so he was bent over, "You used to scream all the time for more. Remember Ichigo…" Grimmjow hovered over him, somewhat wetting his finger and rubbing it along the puckered hole before pushing it inside. Ichigo gasped from the sudden intrusion, his body tensing up more.

Grimmjow chuckled, "That's how I remember it. You were always so tight." He couldn't contain himself any longer, undoing his own jeans and pulling out his already hard length, lining it up.

Ichigo gave a cry when he felt his head poke him, flinging back his arms to shove him away, "Don't! It'll hurt!"

The bluenette caught them, pulling them both back and holding them still, the younger teen shouting out in pain, "I used to fit all the time Ichi, it won't hurt a bit." Grimmjow pushed his hips forward, the head of his shaft disappearing followed by the rest.

Ichigo instantly felt the pain shoot up his spine, his current position preventing him from arching anymore in pain without adding it. His opening felt stretched, the dryness of both him and Grimmjow making the intrusion the least bit pleasurable. If he could guess, he would say he was about to break in half.

Grimmjow managed to seat himself all the way inside, his hips moving in tiny thrusts to push himself even deeper if possible. It felt wonderful to have the familiar walls hold onto him so tight, his cock being smothered to death by the warmth. Honestly, he missed the feeling and he was going to abuse it as much as he could.

"God, it feels so good in here!" he nearly shouted, bumping his hips again as a signal to the broken boy underneath him that he was going to move. Ichigo panicked, knowing if he could barely stand the beginning, he wasn't going to last one bit during the rest. "Stop…" he managed to choke out from the pain.

Grimmjow ignored him, caught up in his own bliss to even care. He began to move, inching his way out slowly to slam his way back inside over and over again. Ichigo gasped with every thrust, his walls only seeming to get tighter. He couldn't relax nor could he even try.

The sound of slapping skin echoed through the alleyway along with painful cries and groans of pleasure. When Grimmjow found a rhythm, he pushed his hips a little faster, the ability to slide in and out a bit easier. Ichigo only become louder, the feeling of being ripped apart setting in slower with each shove.

"He's a bit loud, isn't he?" Nnoitra asked as he watched the show.

"Then shut him up," Grimmjow replied, really more focused on his own actions, "Trust me, his mouth feels just as good as his ass."

Nnoitra got the message loud and clear before pulling himself out and moving closer to the younger teens face. He wrapped a hand into his orange locks, pulling his head up and seeing his pain twisted face with tears beginning to stream, "Let's quiet you down some."

The taller teen hooked a finger in his mouth to pull it open wider, his length sliding right in side his wet cavern. He groaned from the sudden warmth, keeping a hand in his hair to move his head himself.

Ichigo couldn't keep up with his movements, flexing his throat so he didn't choke but hating it all the same. He couldn't believe this was happening and he wasn't sure how much longer his body could take the cruelty; all parts of him ached.

He closed his eyes, hoping to endure some of it, but wishing it all went away.

Just as Nnitora touched the back of his throat again, Grimmjow shoved himself all the way to the hilt, the feel of something breaking occurring.

Ichigo screamed from the pain, his legs shaking and going numb. The coppery substance began to slide down the backs of his thighs, the bluenette using it as a lubricant and thrusting his hips faster. Nnoitra somewhat matched his rhythm, his saliva beginning to seep out his mouth.

He wanted this all to be over. His body felt broken, smashed into a million pieces.

"_Hey, whose down there!?;"_

Szayel was the first to notice the figure from the other end of the passage approaching, his feet beginning to move, "Someone's coming!"

The boys wasted no time, halting their actions and pulling out, disappearing at the opposite end.

Ichigo fell to the ground, finding zero strength to even curl himself up. His dull brown eyes found the bouquet of roses Renji gave him, laying just a few feet away. He heard the footsteps coming closer, his mind snapping a mental image of the red color before his mind faded and his eyes shut.

"_Hey Ichigo, are you okay?…It's going to be alright…"_

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_**This was definitely the longest chapter so far! It hit sixteen pages! Probably why it took me so long cause I was really stretched out the main scenes although my outline made them look so short, haha!**_

_**So Grimmjow is looking more and more like the bad guy huh? His personality was perfect this role but yet you're like, "No Grimmy! Why would you do that!" or "Grimmjow, you're such a jerk!" I'm sure there are other words, but lets stick with this one for now.**_

_**Can you guess who saves Ichigo in the end? I'll give you hint: they were in this chapter. That's all I can say and for the next chapter: Rei, Shiro and Kyo are pissed!**_

_**Till then readers!**_


End file.
